A pesar de todo
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo ha destruido casi en su totalidad el Digimundo. Los niños elegidos ahora tienen que vencerlos, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que las cosas serán mas complicada de lo que creen y en medio de sus dificultades tendrán que preguntarse: ¿De qué lado pelea Tk?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia fue publicada el 7 de Noviembre del 2011 y editada entre e de Febrero del 2015. **_

_**Las ediciones fueron mayormente para corregir errores de escritura, separar un par de diálogos muy largos y mantener la coherencia con su secuela. **_

* * *

><p>Algo no estaba bien. Desde hace varios días Tk tenía la extraña sensación de alguien llamándolo, pero no podía saber ni quien era o de donde provenía el sonido. Todo había comenzado justo después de derrotar a Malomyotismon y ahora, el primer día del nuevo año escolar, el llamado era mas fuerte que antes hasta el punto que no podía pensar con claridad.<p>

Ese año Kari y Davis estaban en otro curso por lo que todo el día se la pasó solo aun cuando podía buscarlos durante los recesos o hablar con sus nuevos compañeros. El final del día llegó y Tk sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que quería era regresar a casa a dormir una siesta, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras de la escuela sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

– Te he estado buscando – dijo Yolei notoriamente agitada – Algo malo ha sucedido en el Digimundo.

No se necesitaron mas palabras para despertar a Tk del estado adormilado en que se encontraba y mientras Yolei seguía buscando al resto, Tk corrió a la sala de computación en donde Cody e Izzy ya se encontraban siendo seguido poco después por la llegada de Kari y Davis.

– ¿Sucede algo malo con el Digimundo? – Preguntó Kari preocupada.

– Esta mañana... solo mírenlo – Diciendo eso Izzy, quien había estado de pie dándole la espalda a un computador, se mueve a un lado para dejar ver la pantalla que mostraba el mapa del Digimundo, el mismo que habían usado para verificar los lugares donde habían agujas de control, solo que esta vez todos los cuadros eran negros – El señor Genai me informó sobre unas piedras que repentinamente cayeron del cielo y después de eso… podría decirse que el Digimundo fue destruido.

Todos se encontraban en estado de shock ante lo que Izzy continuó con su explicación. Las enormes piedras de color negro habían contaminado todo a su paso poniendo a todos los digimon bajo una especie de control mental.

Nadie lograba articular palabra de lo terrible que todo era. El señor Genai también había enviado un video mostrando un poco el panorama y la magnitud del daño era tan grande que ninguno podía creer que ese era el mismo Digimundo que hasta hace poco tiempo habían creído haber salvado.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Gritó Davis con las manos empuñadas y levantando los brazos – Debemos ir y destruir esas rocas.

– Pero... nuestros digimon también están siendo controlados – Respondió Kari con la mirada fija en sus pies desanimada por la noticia.

– ¡Pues los haremos recordar! – Repuso Davis tratando de animar al grupo sin lograrlo.

– Podemos hacerlo – Dijo TK llamando la atención de todos – Tenemos que intentarlo. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que intentarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio en los cuales debatían mentalmente sobre que hacer. Finalmente todos decidieron que debían ir y mientras Izzy se quedaba a informar los niños elegidos faltantes, Tk entró al Digimundo con el resto de grupo sintiendo repentinamente que había caído en una trampa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Reuniendo fuerzas**

La oscuridad y desolación que se encontraron los cinco niños elegidos al entrar al Digimundo hizo que involuntariamente se llevaran las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. El lugar que a pesar de todo siempre encontraba la manera de brillar y mostrarse como una especie de paraíso, ahora estaba muerto, luciendo incluso peor de lo que la información dada por Gennai les permitió apreciar.

– Debemos encontrar a nuestros digimon

Dijo Davis sin muchos ánimos mirando al suelo. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar juntos por los alrededores a sus compañeros sin encontrar nada. El estado de animo de todos había decaído considerablemente al ver el paisaje, por mas que trataran de poner una sonrisa en su rostro o pensar de manera optimista les estaba resultando imposible.

De repente Tk se detuvo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza. El dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y le estaba costando concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Preocupados, los otros niños le preguntaron si se encontraban bien sin obtener respuesta comenzando a preocuparse aun más. Cuando Tk finalmente quitó las manos de su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

_Se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo, un lugar en el que había estado antes. Tk no entendía que hacia caminando por los pasillo la escuela a la que asistía antes de mudarse e ir a su actual escuela con Kari y el resto, mismo que ahora le resultaban fríos y grises._

_– __El valor a miedo… la amistad a enemistad... el conocimiento a la ignorancia... el amor a odio... la sinceridad a la mentira... la pureza a contaminación... luz a oscuridad... bondad a maldad – Podía escuchar lo lejos la voz de una niña seguida por su risa – ¿Qué es lo contrario a la esperanza, Tk?_

_– __Desesperación – Respondió TK tratando de entender a que era lo que deseaba lograr. _

_– __Se dice que la esperanza es el guardián de la luz y que la luz es la mas fuerte – Decía la voz mientras una sombra comenzaba a tomar una forma femenina enfrente de él haciéndolo suponer que se trataba de quien le estaba hablando – No Tk, eso no es cierto. La luz, o al menos la que ahora posee la luz, no es la mas fuerte y tú posees algo que yo quiero._

_– __¿De qué estas hablando? – Preguntó TK comenzando a asustarse y sin poder ver con claridad la figura que tenía enfrente._

_– __La luz de la vida no me interesa, no soy tan tonta como para perseguir algo tan minúsculo cuando tengo la oportunidad de conseguir algo mas grande, el verdadero poder – Explicó la sombra antes de desaparecer – La niña con la luz posee un poder adicionalmente del poder que todos los niños elegidos tienen para hacer a sus digimon digievolucionar pero tú... yo te vi, tienes un poder mas grande y por eso he podido hacer todo lo que he logrado._

_– __¡¿Tú eres la que hizo esto al Digimundo? – Gritó Tk comenzando a molestarse – ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?_

_– __En respuesta a tu primera pregunta, no fui yo. Simplemente me encargo de supervisar esta zona – Respondió la voz de la niña cerca de su oído – En cuanto a lo segundo es nada... al menos por ahora._

_La risa de la niña volvió a escucharse pasando gradualmente de ser traviesa y burlona a una risa malévola mientras que un viento frio rodeó a Tk elevando consigo hojas que en primer lugar no estaban. El dolor que su cabeza había experimentado con anterioridad había regresado haciendo que todo a su alrededor cayera en oscuridad._

Mientras Tk se encontraba atrapado en ese sueño, el resto de los niños elegidos habían ido a una cueva para dejar su cuerpo inconsciente descansar. Todos se encontraban preocupados por su repentino desmayo y la forma en que las cosas parecían empeorar a cada momento comenzaba a desmotivarlos debatiéndose si era una señal de que debían regresar.

– Saldré a dar un paseo – Informó Yolei colocándose de pie y caminando hasta la entrada de la cueva – No me demoraré.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir algo, Yolei salió de la cueva corriendo necesitando un respiro de todo lo sucedido. La atmosfera del lugar era asfixiante y por más que tratara de mantenerse en calma no podía hacerlo, esas piedras la estaban afectando de manera negativa.

Se encontró caminando por varios minutos que le parecieron eternos perdiéndose de vista la cueva donde se encontraba el resto cuando de pronto sintió un aleteo cerca de ella. Al darse la vuelta para ver que era tuvo que dar un gran saltó para esquivar una lluvia de plumas que se dirigía en su dirección. Ese ataque le era muy familiar.

– ¿Hawkmon?

Preguntó la chica aun sin poder creer que su digimon la atacara, incluso si estaba siendo controlado. Al poco tiempo lo vio salir de entre los arboles con sus ojos normalmente azules ahora eran de color gris. Cuando Hawkmon repitió su ataque, Yolei todo lo que pudo hacer fue esquivar mientras le gritaba para que recuperar la razón, sin embargo sus palabras caían en oídos sordos porque su digimon seguía atacándola cada vez con mayor precisión y ferocidad.

Finalmente Yolei se tropezó con una roca haciéndola caer al suelo. Veía con lágrimas en los ojos como su digimon se le acercaba para atacarla y mientras hacia un último ruego para que despertara recordándole todo lo que habían pasado juntos su mano derecha tocó su D-3 el cual se lo mostró a Hawkmon como ultimo recurso hacerlo reaccionar. Al hacerlo, una luz se emitió de este atrapando al digimon.

Yolei, que había cerrado los ojos por la brillante luz, al volverlos a abrir pudo ver como su compañero la miraba preocupado y apenado. La alegría que sintió al ver como regresaba a la normalidad le hizo dar un gritó de felicidad antes de abrazarlo.

– ¡Tenemos que ir con los demás! – Dijo Yolei después de haber superado la emoción de tener a su lado nuevamente a su digimon – Tenemos que decirles lo que hemos descubierto.

...

* * *

><p>Con la cabeza todavía doliéndole, a lo cual se sumaba su cuello, Tk abrió los ojos lentamente para alivio de sus compañeros.<p>

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Kari preocupada.

– No es nada – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y al ver como nadie parecía creerle agregó – No tienen de que preocuparse. He estado un poco enfermo los últimos días y yo creí esta mañana que ya estaba bien, pero parece que no fue de esa manera.

No era la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no era una mentira. Para suerte de Tk en ese momento había regresado Yolei ahorrándole el inventar un mentira mas grande, cuando el Digimundo estaba en el caos en que se encontraba sus problemas eran la menor de las preocupaciones. Al notar a Hawkmon al lado de Yolei todos se quedaron viéndolo porque ellos tenían entendido que estaban siendo controlados y al escuchar la historia de Yolei todos vieron una posibilidad de arreglar la situación.

– Si logramos despertar a nuestros digimon podremos destruir las piedras esas – Exclamó Yolei – Ellas son las responsables de esto y me parece lógico pensar que todo se arreglara cuando ellas no estén. Bueno, quizás no del todo pero sería un buen comienzo.

– En ese caso debemos seguir buscando a nuestros digimon – Agregó Davis emocionado – Oigan... ¿no creen que ya se están tardando los demás? Llevamos como un par de horas aquí.

Mientras el resto de los niños elegidos intentaban comunicarse con Izzy, Tk sentía como alguien lo llamaba pidiéndole que fuera a una de las piedras negras que habían caído del cielo. El rubio intentó resistirse al llamado porque sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno y finalmente el llamado se detuvo lo cual le hizo sentir un poco aliviado aunque en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo debía de estar pasando

– La puerta al Digimundo se cerró después de que entráramos, quizás uno de nosotros debió de haberse quedado atrás – Explicó Yolei leyendo el correo que le había enviado Izzy – Por otra parte no han podido contactar a Ken... estamos solos en esto.

– No sabemos quien es el enemigo con exactitud por lo que lo mejor será no arriesgarnos – Dijo Cody – busquemos a nuestros digimon y salgamos de momento del Digimundo. Mañana destruiremos las piedras.

– Me parece un plan – Secundó Tk uniéndose a la conversación.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que los niños encontraran a sus digimon y uno a uno Patamon, Armadillomon, Gatomon y Veemon fueron regresados a la normalidad, no sin antes atacar a los niños que habían jurado proteger haciendo que se sintieran mal cuando recuperaron la razón. En su búsqueda, también se dieron cuenta de que solamente sus digimon regresaban a la normalidad por sus D-3 por lo que cuando volvieran el día de mañana tendrían que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para destruir la piedra que hacia que los digimon de esa zona se comportaran de esa manera.

Estaban a punto de salir del Digimundo cuando TK nuevamente escuchó la risa de la niña de su sueño. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Patamon preocupado por su reacción.

– No es nada – Respondió TK sacudiéndose la cabeza – Solamente estoy un poco enfermo, pero ya veras como todo estará bien para mañana Patamon. Ahora debemos…

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos interrumpiéndolo y al darse la vuelta los niños elegidos se ven rodeados por una gran cantidad de esferas de color verde fango. Los digimon rápidamente se colocaron listos para pelear, pero las esferas tan misteriosamente como aparecieron se fueron.

– Eso fue extraño – Dijo Davis sin saber como reaccionar.

– Mejor regresemos ahora – Propuso Kari – Esto esta comenzado a asustarme.

De esa manera los niños elegidos salieron del Digimundo sin darse cuenta de la misteriosa figura de rasgos femeninos que se encontraba en un árbol cercano jugando con una de las esferas verdes mientras otras giraban a su alrededor.

– Niños tontos… – Dijo la sombra con voz femenina – muy pronto el poder de Tk será mío y con él nuestra victoria estará asegurada… no es como si lo necesitemos, el Digimundo ya es prácticamente nuestro pero ¿quién soy yo para desobedecer las ordenes que me son dadas? Jugar con su mente es tan divertido – Susurró dándole un beso a la esfera que tenía en sus manos – Has escapado de nuestras garras muchas veces pero esta vez… no podrás huir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Amistades que lastiman**

Los cinco niños elegidos regresaron a su mundo donde el resto los estaba esperando siendo los únicos que faltaban en la habitación eran Ken el cual seguía desaparecido y Mimí que se encontraba en el exterior. Sin rodeos explicaron sus descubrimientos y su plan para el día de mañana. No podían alargar ni un momento innecesario el sufrimiento del Digimundo y una a una serían destruidas las piedras que habrían creado esto además de hacer pagar al responsable.

– De ser necesario pasaré las veinticuatro horas del día en el Digimundo destruyendo esas cosas – Dijo Davis molesto por lo que había visto.

– Entiendo tu posición, pero no podemos llamar la atención – Argumentó Cody seriamente – Si actuamos de manera imprudente podrían descubrirnos y tendríamos que contestar muchas preguntas... si quieres pasar las veinticuatro horas deberá ser el fin de semana y hasta que ese día llegué nos dedicaremos después de la escuela como siempre hemos hecho.

– Si, pero las cosas son distintas ahora – Explicó Davis mas calmado – incluso en la peor de las situación en que hemos visto al Digimundo nunca ha sido algo tan grave.

– Lo único que sabemos es que esas piedras cayeron del cielo y que son las causantes de todo – Resumió Matt antes de fijarse en lo pálido que estaba Tk – ¿Todo bien, Tk?

– Yo diría que no – Respondió Kari y antes de que Tk pudiera decir algo agregó rápidamente – Se desmayó hace un rato y no sabemos el porqué.

– Ya dije que no es nada – Insistió Tk al ver la cara de preocupación de todos – En serio, ya todo esta bien y... – Tk se quedó en silencian un momento al ver a Joe colocándole la mano en la frente – Estoy bien.

– Tienes una ligera fiebre – Dijo Joe retirando su mano para luego ver directamente a los ojos a TK– También los ojos algo vidriosos. Estas enfermo.

– Si estas enfermo ¿por qué viniste a la escuela? – Regañó Matt a Tk.

– Porque esta mañana me sentía bien – Respondió Tk cansado de tanta atención que estaba recibiendo cuando habían cosas mas importantes que hacer y decidió seguir con la mentira que había dicho en el Digimundo – la semana pasada si estuve enfermo y hoy creí que ya estaba bien, pero me parece que el Digimundo es un problema mas grave que atender que mi estado de salud. Además, era un resfriado y esto puede que solo sea una pequeña recaída. .

– Un resfriado mal cuidado puede llegar a ser peligroso e incluso mortal– Dijo Tai seriamente – Mañana todos, a excepción de TK, nos reuniremos aquí después de clases para planear como destruir las piedras y comenzar el ataque.

Tk aceptó la idea a regañadientes y como no hubo objeciones todos decidieron tomar lo que quedaba del día para que los digimon descansaran. Así, junto con Yolei y Cody, Tk esperaba en la planta baja del edificio de apartamentos donde vivían el ascensor mientras meditaba las palabras de Joe. Él había mentido sobre estar enfermo por lo que le causó algo de sorpresa saber que si lo estaba y cuando entró en el ascensor sintió como su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aumentar haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien, Tk? – Preguntó Patamon desde los brazos del chico – Ahora esta incluso más pálido.

– Estoy bien – Respondió tratando de calmar a todos – Supongo que todos tienen razón y estoy mas enfermo de lo que pensé.

– Si mañana te sigues sintiendo mal sería mejor que faltaras a clase – Dijo Yolei comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo – Después de todo apenas será el segundo día y este año la escuela es un caos por lo que no te perderás mucho.

– Es mejor que cuides tu salud. – Agregó Cody – Tenemos una dura lucha por venir y necesitamos que todos estemos en optimas condiciones.

– Solo espero que se me pasé la fiebre esta noche. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos al salir del ascensor, Tk se dio la vuelta para ir a su apartamento sintiendo un fuerte mareo que le hizo colocar la mano en la pared más cercana para impedir caerse. Toda su visión estaba borrosa y apenas podía oír la voz preocupada de Patamon. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a caminar a su apartamento arrojándose una vez que entró en su cama donde se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Patamon se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de coger una sabana para taparlo y acostarse a su lado. Podía sentir el calor de la piel de TK aumentando a cada momento y se dijo a si mismo que si la fiebre subía un poco mas llamaría a Matt.

– ¿Dónde esta la madre de Tk? – Preguntó el digimon al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba por ningún lado – Tal vez esta trabajando. No sería la primera vez que llega tarde.

Mientras tanto, Tk se vio atrapado nuevamente en el mismo lugar que su anterior sueño, pero esta vez sentía que algo había cambiado.

_Caminaba por los largos pasillo tal y como lo había hecho hace unas horas. La risa de la niña se escuchaba por todos lados y esta vez esferas iguales a las que había visto en el Digimundo comenzaron a rodearlo._

_– __Tú tienes algo que ver con el Digimundo ¿verdad?_

_Preguntó a la voz la cual simplemente se rio antes de aceptar su culpabilidad. Tk en ese momento se colocó en guardia, si estaba atrapado en una especie de ilusión provocada por algún tipo de digimon significaba que su oponente era fuerte._

_– __No soy un digimon – Escuchó decir a la voz femenina a su espalda y al darse vuelta vio a la dueña de la voz, pero esta vez no era una sombra borrosa sino que podía verla claramente – ¿Te olvidaste de mí? Eso fue rápido y yo que creí que éramos amigos._

_Tk dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión, no podía creer que tuviera a Roja enfrente de él. Se quedó viendo a la chica pelirroja de cabello rizado hasta los hombros con un sombrero de pirata puesto y piel tan pálida como el papel con su inconfundible vestido formado por un corsé negro con el fondo rojo y una falda negra con vuelo hasta las rodillas mientras que en sus pies habían unas pequeñas zapatillas negras y tenía medias rojas hasta la mitad de la pierna. En el cinturón de su vestido se encontraba un sable con empuñadora roja y sus labios carmesí tenían una sonrisa de medio lado. La única diferencia de la Roja que él conocía era que sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino que ahora eran grises._

_– __Pero... ¿cómo?_

_Estaba completamente confundido. Roja, junto con Blanca, Negro, Verde y Azula, habían sido seres creados por su imaginación cuando tenía cuatro años. No entendía como uno de sus amigos imaginarios de cuando era tan pequeño de repente aparecía enfrente de él._

_– __No subestimes el poder que tienes mi querido Amarrillo – Dijo Roja divirtiéndose al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Tk al llamarlo por su apodo – Eres un miembro de IRI después de todo, nuestro creador y ahora es mi deber hacer que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes._

_– __¿El mismo? – Preguntó Tk sin entender a lo que se refería – Yo siempre he sido el mismo. _

_– __No, Amarrillo – Respondió ferozmente Roja sacando su sable – Ya no eres el mismo. ¿Sabes por qué? Te olvidaste de IRI y nos desterraste de tu vida. Olvidaste todo lo que teníamos en mente, nuestros sueños, el objetivo de nuestro grupo. – Roja se acercó a Tk de un salto para arrinconarlo contra una pared colocando su sable en el cuello del chico – Pero... me han dado la oportunidad nuevamente de vivir, a mí y al resto. Tenemos ahora un líder al cual obedecer y su segunda orden es que vuelvas a ser nuestro Amarrillo._

_– __¿Segunda? – Preguntó apenas logrando articular la palabra por el miedo que sentía a hacer un movimiento en falso que hiciera que el sable le cortara el cuello. El filo que sentía era demasiado real como para tomar el riesgo – ¿Cuál fue la primera?_

_– __Antes era mas listo, esos seres extraños llamados digimon han dañado tu mente – Respondió Roja acariciando la rubia cabellera del chico – Por eso me alegra saber que pronto no serán problema._

_Al oír eso a Tk le quedó claro en parte quien era el responsable de lo sucedido en el Digimundo, pero seguía sin saber como sus amigos imaginarios que se supone hace años debían de haber dejado de existir eran los responsables de todo esto._

_– __¿Cómo piensas obligarme a hacer parte de IRI? – Dijo Tk retadoramente. Amigos o no, lo que ellos habían hecho era imperdonable y tenía que detenerlos, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal Roja se rio suavemente antes de que una de las esferas abriera una puerta mostrando a una persona atada y amordazada – ¿Mamá?_

_– __Si no obedeces ella paga – Respondió Roja con voz juguetona – Todo el daño que nos hiciste te lo haremos pagar con creces y una vez que el resto de IRI llegue daremos inicio a todo. Tienes dos opciones: aceptar tu destino o ser el responsable de cualquier cosa que a tu madre le pase. Estas advertido, nos veremos mañana lo cual me recuerda – Roja acercó su boca al oído de Tk para agregar en un susurró – Muy buena mentira, ahora podremos jugar un poco el día de mañana._

– ¡Tk!

Gritó Patamon al ver como su compañero se revolvía en su cama mientras que grandes chorros de sudor corrían por su cara. Después de tratar de despertarlo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Tk había despertado sin embargo su mirada opaca no hizo nada para aliviar al pequeño digimon.

Patamon colocó una de sus patitas en la frente del chico pero tuvo que retirarla rápidamente, la fiebre estaba demasiado alta. Rápidamente el digimon salió volando a la cocina en donde humedeció un trapo para luego colocárselo en la frente tratando de bajarle la temperatura y luego fue hasta el teléfono para llamar a Matt.

– ¿Matt? – Preguntó Patamon cuando contestaron el teléfono.

_– __¿Patamon? – _Dijo Matt sorprendido_ – ¿Sucede algo malo?_

– ¿Recuerdas que Joe dijo que Tk tenía fiebre? Bueno, esta subió de repente y estoy asustado. – Dijo Patamon asomándose de vez en cuanto al cuarto del chico que ya se había quedado quieto – ¿Podrías venir a ver como esta? Su madre no se encuentra y no se cuando llegué.

_– __Iré enseguida._

Después de colgar el teléfono, Patamon regresó al lado de Tk el cual finalmente había despertado del todo.

– Patamon... – Murmuró el chico tan débilmente que apenas era audible – ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?

– Supongo que trabajando – Respondió Patamon acostándose al lado del Tk – ¿No te dijo a donde iba?

– Ahora recuerdo... dijo sobre ausentarse una semana o dos – Dijo TK llevándose una mano a la cabeza – No recuerdo a donde fue.

– Conociéndola te llamara cuando llegué a su destino. Llamé a Matt y debe estar en camino y...

Patamon se quedó callado al ver como Tk se había quedado dormido sin saber que en realidad estaba atrapado en su mente siendo torturado por la que en una ocasión solía llamar amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Dolorosa realidad**

Sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento al ver como su pequeño hermano estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos y estaba seguro de que el digimon oculto tras suyo sentía lo mismo. Al recibir la llamada de Patamon, Matt fue directo a la casa de su madre creyendo que el digimon había exagerado, pero cuando llegó y vio a Tk inconsciente, sudoroso y con graves problemas de respiración no dudó un solo minuto más en llamar a una ambulancia.

_"Se supone que era un resfriado, eso fue lo que dijo y hace unas horas estaba bien"_

Pensó el rubio observando fijamente como los paramédicos le colocaban a Tk una mascara de oxigeno antes de sacarlo en camilla del apartamento. Tenía deseos de seguirlos, ir al hospital e interrogar a todo el personal medico de ser necesario para saber que sucedía, pero sus pies se negaban a obedecerlo y apenas escuchó cuando los paramédicos le dijeron a que hospital lo pensaban llevar.

– ¿Dónde esta mi mamá? – Preguntó Matt a Patamon que había salido de la habitación de Tk cuando estuvieron solos.

– Tk dijo que estaba viajando por su trabajo – Respondió sin ánimos el digimon – ¿puedo ir a ver a Tk? Estoy muy preocupado.

– No creo que sea conveniente – Dijo Matt algo mas calmado – Quédate aquí y te llamaré cuando tenga información. Mi celular esta gravado en el identificador de llamadas por lo que no tendrás de que preocuparte.

Diciendo eso Matt salió dejando atrás a Patamon que voló hasta el teléfono para comenzar a esperar la llamada que le diría que se había preocupado demasiado y que para mañana todo estaría bien. Una parte de su mente deseaba eso mientras que la otra, más consciente de la situación, sabía que eso era un imposible.

...

* * *

><p>Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse mirando fijamente un techo blanco con muy poca iluminación. Al girar la cabeza hacia un lado observó las luces de las calles encendidas mientras que la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y a escasos metros de la ventana se encontraba durmiendo en una silla incomoda Matt.<p>

Al verlo, Tk se sentó en la cama con algo de pesadez y solo hasta ese momento se percató de que tenía una mascara de oxigeno en la cara y en el brazo izquierdo un fino tubo que entraba por su piel en el cual gota a gota un liquido de color transparente ingresaba a su cuerpo. El estar en un hospital no le importaba, lo que el importaba era lo sucedido hace poco con Roja.

La pelirroja prácticamente había hecho añicos su corazón dejándolo literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Ella quería que llevara a los niños elegidos a un determinado lugar donde los esperaría una emboscada y si se negaba mataría a su madre.

_"__Para que sepas que no bromeo..."_

Aun recordaba su voz en su cabeza, el como su "amiga" había cogido su sable causando cortes en la piel de su madre que, aunque superficiales, bastaron para que perdiera la cabeza. No quería verla sufrir y lo poco que había hablado con Patamon le indicaba que esa en verdad podía ser su madre. Después de esa pequeña tortura, Roja decidió hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes por lo que comenzó a jugar un "juego" en el cual se burlaba de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, le recordaba sus defectos y le hacia ver sus victorias como simple casualidad. Se sentía en esos momentos un inútil estorbo y si bien a él nunca lo agredió "físicamente" podía deducir que de todos modos su cuerpo había sufrido por lo sucedido.

– ¿TK?

Al escuchar la voz adormilada de su hermano, se secó sus lágrimas aprovechando que en la oscuridad difícilmente serian visibles y decidió seguir parcialmente el juego a Roja. Los llevaría a la trampa, pero se aseguraría de que fallara.

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Matt acercándose a Tk.

– Creo que si, pero... ¿Qué pasó?

– Los médicos dijeron que tuviste una fuerte y extraña reacción alérgica – Respondió Matt sentándose a un lado de la cama – Al parecer fue producida por el piquete de una abeja.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – Preguntó Tk tratando de que no se notara la desesperación que sentía. Debía engañar a sus amigos, rescatar a su madre y derrotar al líder de todo ese macabro plan.

– Si todo sigue tan bien como ahora podrás irte en la mañana, pero yo creo que será mejor que te quedes mas tiempo – Dijo Matt notando la impaciencia en la voz de su hermano – ¿Tienes prisa acaso?

– Solo quería llamar a mamá porque supongo que ya debió hacerlo y debe estar preocupada porque no contesté y crea que algo me pasó. – Mintió TK alegrándose internamente que esta vez Matt no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

– No, mamá no ha llamado y quizá deberíamos informarle de esto – Se apresuró a decir Matt – si me das el numero lo haré yo.

– Te lo agradecería y... – Tk dio un suspiro, tenía que hacer que esto sonara lo mas natural posible – estuve pensando en lo sucedido con el Digimundo y me di cuenta de una cosa.

– ¿En serio?

– Si. – En ese momento Tk podía sentir a Roja detrás suyo vigilando lo que pensaba decir y para su suerte, mala o buena, Matt no era capaz de verla – Recuerdo que hay una zona que no era negra, sino gris muy oscuro. El mapa muestra la influencia maligna por lo cual esa zona de seguro no tiene una piedra de esas y solo esta siendo influenciada por las cercanas. Se me ocurrió que sería mas practico ir a esa zona en la cual es menos probable ser atacados apenas entremos para luego organizar un ataque.

– No me di cuenta de eso cuando Izzy me mostró el mapa – Dijo Matt analizando atentamente lo dicho por Tk – ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

– Estaba tan preocupado por Patamon que creo que no me di cuenta de ello y si me preguntas ahora no se en que parte la vi – Respondió Tk encogiéndose de hombros antes de fingir un bostezo – Creo que debo dormir un rato.

– Descansa. Yo me iré antes de que la enfermera se de cuenta de que entré sin su permiso.

Ese comentario hizo reír un poco a Tk, al parecer el extremadamente sobre protector Matt no estaba extinto como había creído. Una vez que estuvo aparentemente solo escuchó a Roja aplaudiendo y al poco tiempo tenía sus manos en sus hombros en una especie de felicitación.

– Hice lo que querías – Dijo Tk ferozmente – Ahora libera a mi mamá.

– Solo es la primera parte, te dije que ayudarías a IRI a cumplir su objetivo a las buenas o a las malas – Respondió Roja sentándose en la cama de Tk.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Llevé a mis amigos a tu trampa ¿No es suficiente con eso? – Dijo Tk en voz baja, tratando de no gritar.

– Mátalo – Dijo Roja simplemente y al no escuchar respuesta del chico prosiguió – Quiero que mates a un digimon, que uses tu poder para borrarlo para siempre. No me importa cual, solo hazlo.

– Nunca haré eso – Gritó el rubio y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho observó la puerta en espera de que alguien entrara.

– Nadie vendrá, Verde se encargó de eso ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó sus habilidades? – Dijo Roja antes de arrodillarse en la cama – Mi querido Amarrillo, las cosas si que han cambiado desde que nos echaste al olvido. Tanto que hemos peleado por nuestro objetivo, todo lo que hemos logrado con el Digimundo y ahora te niegas a cooperar o a recordar quienes somos.

– ¿Cómo se supone que te he ayudado?

– Eliminando la competencia y analizando el terreno o... ¿acaso ya olvidaste también que nos dijiste que el Digimundo era el lugar perfecto para nuestro plan? – La voz de Roja era melodiosa y al mismo tiempo venenosa – Parece que si, pero no creas que somos malos. Ya veras como te alegras cuando logremos nuestro objetivo y en cuanto al Digimundo... que haga lo quiera nuestro "líder" con él.

– No te entiendo – La mirada de Tk estaba cada vez mas llena de odio. Esa no era la Roja que conocía y por el color de sus ojos pensó que tal vez estaba siendo controlada – Puede que no recuerde lo que quería con IRI, pero sé que no puede ser esto.

– Es solo el método más rápido.

– Y también el incorrecto. – El veneno en la voz de Tk sorprendió un poco a Roja, pero no fue suficiente para que ella perdiera la calma.

– Escucha, es un digimon borrado o tu madre muerta. Tienes catorce horas para decidir.

Después de decir eso Roja desapareció dejando solo a Tk que todo lo que quería era que el mundo dejara de girar un momento para poder pensar las cosas con calma. Por la mirada de Roja sabía que no bromeaba, pero no tenía idea de cual era ese supuesto poder que poseía y el hecho de que este poder pudiera derrotar a un digimon no le agradaba.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se preguntó antes de acostarse en la cama esperando que cuando amaneciera todo estaría mas claro.

...

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba por lo que parecía ser un bosque y se escuchaba risas de niños pequeños por todos lados. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar o hacia donde se dirigía, pero en ese momento vio algo que le resultó muy familiar: unas luces blancas flotando.<em>

_– __Nos volvemos a ver – Dijo Kari reconociendo a las luces como las mismas que se había topado hace tantos años en el Digimundo._

_– __Ayuda..._

_– __¿Con qué quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Kari tratando de acercarse, pero al hacerlo la tierra bajo sus pies desapareció dejándola atrapada donde estaba – ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

_– __Ayuda... ayúdame... a despertar, yo ya te ayude– Dijeron las luces volando alrededor de la chica – Viví en ti todo este tiempo... quiero regresar a mi cuerpo._

Un trueno fue lo siguiente que Kari escuchó, algo confundida por su repentino despertar. Su sueño era bastante extraño y por alguna razón demasiado real.

– ¿Por qué ahora?

Fue una pregunta que sin previo aviso salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si ayudaba a esas luces tendrían un aliado en esa dura batalla que se les avecinaba. Meditó sobre contar al resto sobre su visión, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta saber si era real o no y, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de agua caer en aquella feroz tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, la chica volvía a acostarse en su cama para tratar de dormir.

...

* * *

><p>Como un reloj, los niños elegidos se encontraron en la sala de informática al ser el punto de encuentro más cercano. Después de escuchar a Matt informar lo sucedido con Tk un silencio incomodo reinó en la sala acompañado por miradas mezcladas de preocupación y determinación.<p>

Una vez que Matt les aseguró de que Tk estaba bien los cuatro niños elegidos con sus respectivos digimon entraron al Digimundo mientras que Izzy usaba su computadora para localizar el resto de los digimon para tratar de despertarlos. Mientras eso ocurría, y desconocido para todos, Tk se encontraba ocultó en un árbol acompañado por Roja observando el arma que tenía en sus manos e inevitablemente recordó cuando Puppetmon le había dado una exactamente igual aunque en aquella ocasión no había sido capaz de soportar su peso.

– Un disparo y adiós digimon – Dijo Roja sacando su sable al sentir la llegada de los niños elegidos – No me importa como, pero elimina a al menos uno de los digimon y tu madre se salva, por ahora.

– Podría usar esta misma arma para dispararte y terminar con todo – Amenazó Tk apuntando a Roja en la frente la cual simplemente se rio – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– En primer lugar, no puedes matarme y en segundo... recuerda que hay otros miembros de IRI... – la voz de Roja era tan serena que hizo que la mano de Tk comenzara a temblar – Amarrillo, no vuelvas a cometer aptos de rebeldía como este o el líder se enojara y te castigara. Nosotros hacemos esto porque te queremos y si dejas de luchas podrás darte cuenta de ello. Ahora, peleemos y para que sepas que sigo siendo tu buena amiga Roja – Dijo la chica agarrando con sus manos la cara de Tk – Si borras a uno de esos digimon con tu poder, si lo despiertas de ese largo sueño al que lo enviaste al mismo tiempo que te olvidaste de IRI, dejare libre a tu madre. ¿Te gustaría?

– S...Si.

Tk desvió su mirada una vez que Roja dejó su cara e intentó planear un método para llevar a cabo su plan, pero sinceramente no creía que hubiera uno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Primera grieta**

Kari, Davis, Yolei y Cody acompañados por sus respectivos digimon observaban el frio paisaje que era ese lugar en donde reinaban los arboles muertos.

– Me arriesgo a decir que el Mar de las Tinieblas tiene más vida.

Susurró Kari de tal manera que solo Gatomon logró escucharla y mientras caminaban en busca de la piedra de la zona aledaña no podían evitar sentir que estaban siendo observadas sin lograr determinar de que lugar exactamente. Una rápida mirada a sus compañeros les indicó que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de la extraña presencia.

Las esferas verdes que habían visto en su última visita repentinamente los rodearon, pero esta vez una mujer desconocida para ellos comenzó a atacarlos con un sable. Los digimon protegían a sus compañeros humanos lo mejor que podían siendo Gatomon la que finalmente logró golpear a la desconocida de tal manera que la hizo retroceder. Estaba a punto la felina de dar un segundo golpe cuando tuvo que dar un saltó para esquivar lo que parecía ser una bala y al tratar de ver de donde provenía el ataque no se dio cuenta de que una de las esferas se le acercó por la espalda logrando impactar en ella causándole un gran dolor. Al ver eso, el resto de los digimon intentaron digievolucionar solo para darse cuenta de que no podían hacerlo.

– Ustedes son más tontos de lo que creí.

Al oír el frio comentario de la mujer un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los niños elegidos que instintivamente dieron un paso atrás para luego oír algo colocarse detrás de ellos y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con una persona encapuchada que apuntaba a sus digimon con su pistola

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Gritó Veemon colocándose en posición defensiva.

– IRI, yo soy Roja y él Amarrillo. – La voz sin emoción de la pelirroja la hacia lucir como si se tratara de una muñeca sin vida y el hecho de que tuviera la cabeza de medio lado mientras hablaba no ayudaba a pensar en lo contrario – Ustedes se atrevieron a retar a nuestro gran líder y son un obstáculo para nosotros. Por eso, deben ser eliminados.

Las esferas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de los elegidos creando una especie de barrera que les impedía ver lo que sucedía del otro lado. Los ocasionales balazos y esferas que iban a atacarlos no les permitían tener un respiro de tal manera que si bien por parte de estos ataques solo recibían rasguños el desgaste de estarlos esquivando se comenzaba a hacer notorio.

– Esta cosa no solo nos tiene atrapados, también nos esta quitando nuestra energía – Comentó Cody antes de arrojarse al suelo para impedir que una de las esferas lo golpeara – ¿Por qué no podemos digievolucionar? Si no lo hacemos….

– ¿Cómo adivinaron que estaríamos aquí? Se supone que esta zona debía estar menos influenciada – Agregó Yolei

– Quizás fue esa su intención desde un inició para hacernos una trampa – Dijo Kari tropezándose afortunadamente con una roca o de lo contrario una de esas esferas la hubiera impactado directamente en el pecho. Sin embargo se encontraba completamente agotada como para intentar levantarse – ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

Mientras tanto, Tk dejó de disparar incapaz de seguir intento lastimar a sus amigos. Al darse cuenta de ello Roja se le acercó para decirle ferozmente:

– ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida y te detienes.

– No puedo disparar a ciegas – Intentó excusarse Tk tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en algo. Roja podría ser derrotada, él la creó y sabía cual era su punto débil, pero si antes no eliminaba a al menos un digimon su madre estaría en serio peligro. No era una idea que le gustaba y por mas que pensara no creía que hubiera otro camino – Si quieres que elimine a uno tendrás que eliminar esa barrera.

– Pues lamento decirte que aquí no mandas tú – Dijo Roja de manera burlona – Pero esto no seria ningún problema si usaras tu poder.

– ¡No puedo usarlo porque no sé de que me hablas!

– Problema tuyo, no mío.

Tk estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su D-3 comenzó a sonar y al dirigir su mirada al cielo vio como Kabuterimon e Izzy se acercaban a donde se encontraban. El ataque del insecto gigante no se hizo esperar siendo necesario que Roja usara sus esferas para protegerse a ella y a Tk liberando involuntariamente a los otros niños elegidos.

El ataque provocó que una cortina de humo se levantara y esta fue aprovechada por Izzy para sacar a todos de ese lugar. Cuando el humo finalmente se fue Roja observó furiosa como sus prisioneros habían escapado y dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento jaló del cabello a Tk antes de gritarle:

– ¡Elimina a ese insecto! Tienes una hora o despídete de tu madre.

Sin decir más la pelirroja desapareció dejando al rubio en un callejón cada vez mas estrecho. Revisó su arma para darse cuenta de que solo contaba con un disparo para completar con su objetivo, uno que no deseaba realizar.

...

* * *

><p>Después de asegurarse de estar a una distancia prudente, Kabuterimon descendió en lo que parecía ser un claro antes de regresar a su forma de Tentomon. Izzy dio un suspiro de alivió antes de observar al resto de los niños elegidos que abrazaban a sus digimon que mostraban una clara señal de agotamiento por andar esquivando ataques y protegiendo a sus compañeros.<p>

– Esas esferas al parecer pueden bloquear la señal de digievolución, no tiene que ver con las piedras y si se logra la digievolución lejos de ella no habrá problema – Dijo Izzy tratando de levantar un poco el animo a los chicos – Escuchen, fui el primero en hacer despertar a su digimon y por lo que tengo entendido el resto no debería demorar en lograrlo. Por lo que vi el poder de la chica es el más peligroso por lo que nuestro ataque debería enfocarse en el encapuchado.

– Si te hubieras demorado tan solo un segundo más... – Murmuró Yolei incapaz de terminar la oración porque era para todos obvios lo que estaba tratando de decir.

– No se desilusionen de esta manera – Dijo Tentomon – Yo estaba cansado desde antes de encontrarlos y por eso perdí mi digievolución, pero si ustedes lo hacen ahora de seguro venceremos. Arriba ese animo, no pueden rendirse por un simple tropiezo como este.

– Tiene razón Tentomon, no podemos rendirnos por esto. Nosotros lograremos triunfar como siempre lo hemos hecho y ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a contraatacar – Davis intentó con esas palabras aumentar el animo de todos sin éxito logrando que su sospecha fuera cierta, las esferas no solo les habían robado su energía física, sino también su energía emocional – Bueno, si no piensan hacer algo yo si lo hare. Veemon, es hora de digievolucionar. – Al decir esto el digimon azul se convirtió en ExVeemon y posteriormente Davis se subía a los hombros de su digimon – ¿Vienen o no?

– Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Yolei sacando su digivice lista para hacer digievolucionar a su digimon siendo imitada por Cody – Muy bien, esta decidido. Izzy, ¿podrías empezar a buscar la piedra mas cerca e intentar encontrarle un punto débil? De esta manera mientras nosotros peleamos contra ese par todo estará listo para acabar con esa roca.

– Justamente iba a decir eso. – Dijo Izzy feliz de que el efecto de las esferas hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente.

– Yo me quedare con Izzy – Al decir eso Kari vio como todos dirigían su mirada hacia ella, sobre todo la de Davis que parecía iba a pedirle que fuera con ellos – Si Tentomon no puede digievolucionar lo mejor será que Gatomon y yo nos quedemos con él en caso de que el enemigo aparezca.

– Siendo así debería quedarme yo – Sugirió Cody – no estamos seguros de cuanto poder posean y tal vez sea necesario que Yolei y tú usen la digievolución DNA.

– Si eso llega a suceder solo tienen que avisarnos e iremos a ayudar inmediatamente – Respondió Gatomon en señal de apoyo a su compañera.

– Me parece un plan.

Diciendo eso los digimon y niños elegidos se disponen ejecutar con lo planeado. Cuando finalmente Izzy, Tentomon, Gatomon y Kari encontraron una de esas misteriosas piedras, el digimon felino nuevamente sintió que estaban siendo vigilados por lo que se pone en guarda siendo seguida por Tentomon.

– Esta cerca, creo que es el encapuchado.

Dijo Gatomon tratando de encontrar su ubicación exacta sin poder hacerlo por la interferencia de la energía negativa de la piedra. Por su parte, Tk se encontraba ocultó tratando de hacer que su mano dejara de temblar y sintiendo a cada momento como era siendo observado.

_"Cuando las piedras sean destruidas y la Tierra del Inicio sea reparada... Tentomon volverá"_

Con ese pensamiento apuntó hacia el digimon insecto y disparó haciendo que este desapareciera inmediatamente. La culpa lo invadió en ese momento y esta aumentó al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Izzy pero era algo que tenía que hacer y que esperaba que algún día fueran capaces de perdonarlo.

Gatomon, enfurecida por lo que el encapuchado había hecho, se acercó a este con intensiones de golpearlo logrando asestarle un golpe en el brazo derecho con el cual sostenía su arma.

– Pagaras por lo que has hecho.

Diciendo eso siguió con su ataque siendo todos estos vagamente esquivando revelándole que sus sospechas de que él era el mas débil eran ciertas. Tk estaba teniendo mucho trabajo evitando los golpes de Gatomon que seguía golpeándolo de manera insistente hasta que finalmente no pudo más y terminó chocando violentamente contra el suelo perdiendo de esa manera el conocimiento.

Gatomon se le acercó con intensiones de ponerle fin a todo, pero del cielo bajó lo que parecía ser un hada de flores de cabello liso y azulado que recogió entre sus brazos al encapuchado antes de retirarse.

…...

* * *

><p>Patamon se encontraba volando inquieto por toda la sala sin poder evitar desesperarse. Se suponía que Tk debía de salir ese día del hospital, pero ya había pasado más de medio día sin que tuvieran noticias de él.<p>

De pronto, la puerta se abrió abruptamente revelando a una mujer alada que tenía en sus brazos a Tk que parecía estar inconsciente. Al ver eso, Patamon se puso instintivamente en posición defensiva.

– Solo vine a traerlo – Dijo la mujer arrojando el cuerpo de Tk al piso mientras Patamon volaba a su lado para revisar que estuviera bien.

La mujer, quien vestía lo que parecía ser un kimono en distintos tonos de azules, hizo un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha haciendo que Tk despertara en ese momento para luego hacer lo mismo con la izquierda para hacer aparecer a la madre de Tk en la habitación.

Tk estaba feliz de ver a su madre en aparente buen estado de salud y creyó que todo había terminado, o al menos en parte, para darse pronto cuenta de su error al ver como Roja aparecía con su sable desenvainado colocándolo en el cuello de su madre.

– Te dije que quería muerto al insecto gigante – La frialdad en su voz era tal que congeló la sangre del rubio que ya no podía retener las lagrimas en sus ojos – No me importa si el enano sea esa supuesta digievolución anterior, cuando te digamos algo asegúrate de cumplir exactamente con lo que te decimos y si despertaras tu poder no tendrías este tipo de problemas.

Patamon no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a permitir que esa mujer lastimara a la madre de Tk por lo cual cuando vio la espada alzarse para dar el golpe fatal se acercó con la intensión de detenerla.

Tk observó todo siendo incapaz de moverse por un hechizo puesto por Azula, la hada, que le sonreía fríamente haciéndole sentir impotente y cuando finalmente el sable dio en su blanco no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de desesperación.

Las esferas de Roja comenzaron a rodear a Tk logrando que la gran cantidad de sentimientos que lo invadían se hicieran más fuerte. Su objetivo era llevarlo al borde de la desesperación total para que su "jefe" pudiera moldearlo de tal manera que el Amarrillo que ella conocía volviera y al mismo tiempo castigar a Tk por haberlos olvidado.

– Todo esto es tu culpa… tu hiciste esto... tienes el arma en tus manos.

La voz de Roja era suave y poco a poco Tk se sintió cansado de luchar contra ella y comenzaba a creer que estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta de su apartamento haciendo que Roja y Azula desaparecieran de tal manera que cuando su vecina entró todo lo que encontró fue un cuerpo inconsciente, sangre por todos lados y a un chico con la mirada perdida empuñando un cuchillo.

De regreso en el Digimundo Davis, Cody y Yolei no lograron encontrar a Roja o Amarrillo por lo cual regresaron a buscar a Kari e Izzy enterándose de lo sucedido.

– ¿Qué pretenden lograr de esta manera? – Preguntó Davis a nadie en particular – Estos sujetos… ¡debemos detenerlos inmediatamente!

– Eso ya lo sabemos todos – Dijo Yolei encarando a Davis – pero cada vez que creemos lograr algo ellos nos demuestran que van a un paso delante de nosotros. Intentamos atacarlos, intentamos organizarnos… cada vez van ganando mas ventaja y nosotros aun no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos.

– Lo único seguro es que las piedras deben ser destruidas.

Ante el comentario de Kari todos dirigieron su mirada a la piedra que estaba detrás de ellos y sin perdida de tiempo todos los digimon juntaron sus ataques logrando apenas logrando causar unos leves rasguños. Fue necesaria la aparición de Silphymon para poder destruir la piedra dejando en los elegidos una sensación de una victoria vacía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Determinación.**

Poco tiempo después de la intervención de la vecina, la policía no tardó en llegar al lugar. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace tan solo pocas horas seguían frescos en la mente del rubio el cual seguía cubierto de pies a cabeza con la sangre de su madre.

Patamon había logrado intervenir con su técnica de tal manera que ella solo recibió una herida en el brazo, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que la sangre de esa herida saliera volando por todas partes y que su madre se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente. Ese gesto no agradó a Roja que estaba a punto de desaparecer el digimon cuando a Azula se le ocurrió una mejor idea

_"Llevemos a este rebelde con nuestro líder...para que determine que hacer con él"_

Esas palabras aun seguían en su mente y lo sucedido después de eso le resultaba confuso.

– ¿Me estas escuchando?

Al oír esa pregunta Tk levantó la vista para ver al agente a cargo de la situación. Estaba seguro de que le había estado haciendo preguntas sin embargo en su mente había cosas más urgentes que atender que prestarle atención a un humano que no sabia la gravedad de la situación y simplemente se limitó a verlo con una mirada vacía que después de un tiempo hizo que el oficial se fuera.

Una vez a solas se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado para analizar seriamente sus posibilidades. Su única esperanza era descubrir cual era ese supuesto poder que tenía y del cual no sabía nada, pero por la poca información que le había dado Roja suponía que debía de tratarse de algo de gran alcance.

– No tendría mucho sentido que nuestro enemigo hiciera todo esto cuando sería mas fácil simplemente ignorarlo – Se dijo– Esto significa que necesita de mi poder o este puede ser muy peligroso si lo uso en su contra, pero como IRI y ese jefe son los únicos que conocen de que se trata tendré que unirme por completo a sus planes para tener mas información. Además, es la única manera en que dejen a mi familia fuera de peligro y espero no lastimar a mis amigos de manera permanente. Con lo que pienso hacer es muy probable que me gane su odio, pero prefiero eso a que IRI o quien los manda ahora hagan algo peor.

...

* * *

><p>Patamon se encontraba atado con gruesas cadenas hechas del mismo material de las esferas verdes siendo cargado por Roja atreves de una castillo. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, pero de lo que no poseía duda era de que estaba en el cuartel de su enemigo y de que sus posibilidades de salir de ese lugar eran pocas.<p>

– No me agrada ese digimon. – Dijo una voz entre las sombras – Por su culpa Amarrillo se olvidó de nosotros, se olvidó del objetivo de IRI y se olvidó de quien es para nosotros.

Mientras Roja caminaba la misteriosa figura se hacía más visible para Patamon. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca logró ver que se trataba de una chica con un gran camisón blanco que cargaba un cetro con la forma del sol y llevaba un sombrero blanco del cual colgaban rombos y que solo permitía ver su boca y su corto cabello blanco.

– Es verdad Blanca – Dijo Azula que había permanecido callada todo el camino – pero ahora será la clave de nuestra victoria. Cuando el maestro le incruste en su cuerpo "eso" todo estará resuelto porque ni la fuerza combinada de todos los digivice podrá hacerlo irse en contra de nuestra voluntad.

La forma en que las tres se reían hacían que un escalofrió invadiera el cuerpo de Patamon, pero todo esto quedó al olvido cuando escucho lo que Blanca dijo:

– Perfecto... Negro y Verde traerán a Amarrillo que finalmente ha decidido aceptar su lugar con nosotros y mañana mismo los digimon serán borrados.

...

* * *

><p>De regreso en el mundo real los niños elegidos se hacían cada vez más conscientes de la gravedad de la situación. La noticia de la muerte de Tentomon tenía a todos consternados de los alcances de sus nuevos enemigos y mientras todos permanecían en silencio pensando en que hacer, Izzy se la pasaba trabajando en una de las computadoras tratando de mantener su mente alejada, aunque fuera un momento, de esa realidad... o eso era lo que los otros creían.<p>

– Tengo algo – Dijo Izzy captando la atención de todos – Al parecer el ataque informático de nuestras escuelas no son los únicos. He contactado a los otros niños elegidos para crear un ataque a escala mundial y ellos me han dicho que en sus países también se encuentran en una situación similar, He investigado un poco mas a fondo y me di cuenta que todo comenzó exactamente al mismo tiempo que la lluvia de esas piedras en el Digimundo

– ¿Qué es lo que significa esto? – Preguntó Tai tratando de relacionar la reciente información.

– No lo sé, pero me parece que es demasiada casualidad como para ignorarlo sin embargo no es todo – Continuó diciendo Izzy levantándose de su asiento – logré hablar con Mimí y ella ya ha logrado liberar a Palmon...

– Eso es bueno – Dijo Sora, pero al ver la mirada de Izzy se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

– Palmon logró digievolucionar a nivel mega porque Amarrillo le concedió esa habilidad, el mismo que hace poco...

Un silencio pesado se hizo en el ambiente. La confusión era evidente en todos que no podía entender la forma de actuar de ese tal Amarrillo, asesinando a unos digimon y fortaleciendo a otros sin un orden aparente. Fue en ese momento cuando Kari sintió que alguien la llamaba y aprovechando la situación salió un momento de la sala de informática para encontrarse cara a cara con esas luces.

– Me pediste ayuda, pero no se como ayudarte – Susurró Kari para no llamar la atención – la situación es muy crítica y creo que tendrán que esperar…

– No... – Dijeron las luces en la mente de Kari – Yo soy la esencia del verdadero Amarrillo, quien permitió a tu amiga llegar a ese nivel de digievolución porque nos es útil...

– ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Kari sorprendida por la revelación. Su grito alertó a todos que rápidamente abrieron la puerta para ver que era lo que sucedía, pero al hacerlo las luces se fueron dejando a Kari atrás con mil preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta hasta que nuevamente pueda volver a verlo.

...

* * *

><p>– Ken...<p>

La voz de Wormmon se escuchó con gran eco en la cueva donde la pareja se encontraba. El digimon estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por el lugar donde se encontraban y se limitaba a seguir a Ken el cual parecía estar muy seguro de adonde se dirigían.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el digimon.

– Hace muchos años un poder mas allá de lo que podamos imaginar fue liberado en nuestro mundo siendo absorbido por un cuerpo humano – Respondió Ken sin ninguna emoción en su voz – Ese poder formaba parte del plan del gobernante Gray, el mismo que esta detrás del caos del Digimundo. En el tiempo se perdió la información sobre ese poder y lo único que esta claro es que quien encuentre a ese humano tendrá en su poder lo necesario para acabar con la vida como la conocemos, o derrotar a Gray.

– ¿Cómo sabes esto? – Preguntó tratando de entender la magnitud de cosas que se había perdido mientras estaba bajo el poder de esas piedras.

– Mimí me lo dijo. Al parecer ella ha tenido una especie de contacto con ese poder que en estos momentos se encuentra bajo el poder de Gray y ese destello momentáneo de libertad lo usó para informarnos sobre la situación…lo único que sé sobre el humano es que tiene mas o menos mi edad y por eso...

– ¿Volviste loco el sistema educativo a nivel mundial?

– Una escuela es el lugar más lógico para buscar a un niño. Puede que Gray tenga en su poder a ese humano, pero la esencia que contactó a Mimí esta oculta en otro en algún lado del planeta. Si bien no me parece mala idea hacer eso yo no lo hice, alguien se me adelantó y ahora debemos hallar al humano que posee la esencia de Amarrillo si queremos vencer – Dijo Ken comenzando a mostrar la ansiedad que sentía – el tiempo esta en nuestra contra porque el poder contaminante de estas piedras puede llegar a ser permanente, si nos demoramos demasiado todo estará perdido.

– ¿Por eso estamos aquí? – Dijo con más determinación Wormmon.

– Lo poco que se sabe sobre este poder indica que este lugar fue su origen – Respondió Ken antes de reiniciar su caminata – En algún lugar de esta cueva esta la clave para solucionar esta situación.

...

* * *

><p>La vida parecía estar burlándose de él o eso es lo que pensaba Matt poco tiempo después de terminada la reunión. No había caminado la mitad del trayecto a su casa cuando recibió una llamada de su padre informándole que su madre estaba en el hospital, si bien la herida en su brazo no era muy grave y podrían darle el alta en cuestión de días lo que lo preocupaba era la desaparición de Tk.<p>

Lo habían estado buscando por horas los agentes de la policía sin obtener pista alguna y teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido anoche Matt no podía evitar estar preocupado por su pequeño hermano. La reacción alergia que había tenido fue tan grave que los médicos le habían advertido que existía la posibilidad de que esta se repita bajo determinadas situaciones de estrés y ese requisito sin duda se estaba cumpliendo.

– ¿Dónde estas?

Se preguntó sintiéndose completamente impotente al tiempo que caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando vio a Kari acercándosele, pero había algo en ella que no era normal.

– ¿Kari? Es muy tarde deberías...

Matt no terminó lo que iba a decir al ver como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a brillar y se daba cuenta de su mirada vacía.

– Vamos buscando... la luz de la gloria... por el camino... de la victoria – Comenzó a cantar Kari una especie de himno que para Matt era demasiado familiar

– ¿Cómo...?

– Nunca rendirnos...nunca renunciar... nuestra meta... vamos a lograr – siguió cantando Kari y estrofa tras estrofa Matt no lograba entender como ella conocía esa canción que Tk solía cantar cuando tenía cuatro años y jugaba con sus amigos imaginarios. Finalmente Kari llegó a las dos ultimas estrofas – Blanca sabiduría... Roja pasión... Negro fuerza... Verde visión... Azula perspicaz...Amarrillo nos guiara... Juntos IRI... Hasta el final.

Al recordar la forma en que Tk solía describir a sus amigos imaginarios se dio cuenta de que la Roja que los había atacado y la que su hermano había creado eran la misma lo cual solo podría traducirse en una cosa:

– Tk fue quien asesinó a Tentomon.

Después de decir eso vio como Kari caía inconsciente al piso.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lo que se encuentra en negrilla, centrado y cursiva se trata del himno de IRI. _**

….

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Antes del amanecer...<strong>

**_Vamos buscando_**

**_La luz de la gloria_**

**_Por el camino_**

**_De la victoria_**

No podía sacarse el himno de la cabeza. Aun recordaba con claridad como su pequeño hermano se la pasaba cantando ese himno cada vez que se sentía deprimido o simplemente estaba jugando. Esa letra que creía olvidada había regresado a su mente en su totalidad cuando la escuchó de boca de Kari, pero lo que no lograba entender era como la chica que llevaba inconsciente en su espalda la conocía.

**_Nunca rendirnos_**

**_¡Nunca renunciar!_**

**_Nuestra meta_**

**_Vamos a alcanzar_**

El edificio de apartamentos donde vivían los Kamiya ya era visible ante sus ojos azules, sin embargo su mente se encontraba en un lugar muy distante. ¿Dónde se encontraba Tk? Todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas era demasiado confuso y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, al pensar que su hermano era Amarrillo, el que había atacado a Tentomon. Era una idea tan irreal.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Al oír la voz de Kari todos los pensamientos de Matt se detuvieron y lentamente bajó a la chica que tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer al suelo del mareo que sentía.

**_Si tú sientes_**

**_Que te vas a rendir_**

**_Mira al frente_**

**_¡Al frente de ti!_**

– ¿Recuerdas algo?– Preguntó Matt a lo que Kari solo negó con la cabeza.

Eso le hizo recordar momentáneamente cuando Kari había sido poseía por una luz hace tantos años atrás.

_"Fue casi igual"_

Si su suposición era correcta entonces ese himno era de vital importancia para el Digimundo. Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de apartar esa idea de su mente porque no tenia sentido que el himno que su hermano hizo hace tantos años tuviera relevancia en esa situación donde no conocían a ciencia cierta quien era su enemigo.

**_Me veras_**

**_Sabrás que estoy contigo_**

**_No te encuentras solo_**

**_¡Estas conmigo!_**

– No puede ser... – Dijo Matt antes de estrellar su mano contra el piso tan fuerte que delgados hilos de sangre mancharon su mano asustando de paso a Kari – Es imposible. No puedo pensar en algo como esto, no es verdad.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Kari antes de ser rodeada un momento por una luz brillante y encontrarse nuevamente frente a frente con las luces – Me dirás la verdad – Pidió casi a manera de suplica dándole una rápida mirada al chico que estaba tan perdido en su mente que nos se daba cuenta de su presencia – ¿Tienes algo que ver con el comportamiento de Matt?

– Solo le mostré la verdad – Respondieron las luces – Es necesario que él sepa que posee información vital en esta batalla. Solo hice recordarle y le esta costando un poco asimilar la situación. No es fácil para él y me he tomado la libertad, al ver que se ha negado tanto, de influenciar en su mente las ideas necesarias para que saliera de su negativa.

– Entiendo, pero...

– Te necesito. Mi cuerpo ha cedido y su naturaleza se verá contaminada por la oscuridad del maligno. He tratado todo este tiempo de volver sin éxito – Las luces en ese momento se acercaron al pecho de Kari para luego "verla" directamente a la cara – Te lo pido. Guíame hasta mi cuerpo, haz que me acepte nuevamente en su ser.

– Amarrillo... ni siquiera se quien es – Dijo Kari al borde de la desesperación. Había una marea de emociones que le eran transmitida en ese momento que no lograba comprender llenos soledad, miedo, decisión, odio; sentimiento ajenos a ella que tenían tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas – No sé como ayudarte.

– Eres la llave para mi libertad, no lo olvides. Matt te dirá quien soy... Mimí y Ken también tienen mas detalles, pero esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos... mi fuerza vital se esta acabando y si no regresó pronto el Amarrillo que conoces desaparecerá para siempre.

– ¿Qué conozco? – Repitió sorprendida Kari

– La oscuridad... ya es tarde, ya no puedo detenerla... a lo mucho podré seguir alimentándome de tu luz por un par de días antes de desaparecer.

**_Nunca rendirnos_**

**_¡Nunca renunciar!_**

**_Nuestra meta_**

**_Vamos a alcanzar_**

Todo se volvió muy brillante obligándola a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir lo primero que vio fue el techo de su apartamento. No demoró en darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en su sofá y recostado en una pared distante estaba Matt.

– ¿Estas bien Kari?

Era la voz preocupada de su hermano, pero mas grande era su propia preocupación por los acontecimientos de hace poco.

– No niegues la verdad, Matt.

Dijo Kari con una seriedad y frialdad que no le eran propias haciendo que Matt se preguntara a que se refería, pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que sus suposiciones sobre IRI eran ciertas.

– El Amarrillo que ayudó a Mimí no tiene mas de dos días de vida – Dijo Kari colocándose de pie y viendo como la expresión de Matt cambiaba de apática a de preocupación – Después de eso su alma quedara sumergida en la oscuridad, o eso fue lo que me dije la esencia de su alma... no entiendo muy bien los detalles, pero me dijo que tienes información que podría ser de vital importancia para nosotros.

– Yo... – Tartamudeó Matt mirando el suelo – Sé quien es Amarrillo. Sé quien es Roja y sin duda los otros miembros de IRI. Blanca, una especie de ángel capaz de ver el pasado; Roja ya la conocen; Negro, un feroz guerrero que puede tomar forma de cualquier animal que desee y no se si esa misma regla se aplica para los digimon; Verde es un hechicero con habilidades de telequinesis capaz de ver el futuro; Azula es una hada de la naturaleza la cual puede sentir el mas mínimo cambio a mas de cien metros a la redonda...

– ¿Sabes también quien es ese tal Amarrillo? – Preguntó Tai tratando de ponerse al día con la información que tenía su hermana y Matt. Luego les preguntaría de donde la sacaron.

– Amarrillo, el líder por el cual ningún miembro de IRI mueve un dedo sin su autorización, el que ayudó a Mimí y al mismo tiempo nos atacó... es Tk.

Un pesado silencio se formó en el ambiente llenó de incredulidad y preocupación. Kari no sacaba de su cabeza las palabras de las luces: Amarrillo, Tk, se vería consumido por la oscuridad en dos días a menos que ella usara la "llave" para que esas luces que eran la esencia de su alma pudieran ingresar nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Si bien algunas preguntas sobre a quienes se estaban enfrentando estaban respuestas, mil nuevo interrogantes se formaron en la mente de los tres niños elegidos y una de las mas importantes de todas era por qué Tk hacia todo eso.

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una mano amiga<em>**

**_Se encuentra extendida_**

**_Cuanto te sientas_**

**_A la deriva_**

Si bien su posición de rodillas indicaba sumisión, su mirada estaba llena de decisión. Tk se encontraba en espera de que el "líder" apareciera y de esa manera formalizar su unión a su grupo. Los otros miembros de IRI estaban en la habitación vigilándolo constantemente e internamente se juró que terminaría con toda esa situación. Ellos, a pesar de todo, eran sus amigos, los primeros amigos que tuvo y aquellos que le ayudaron en la peor época de su vida. No los abandonaría porque las miradas grises de todos les indicaba que estaban siendo controlados y la clave para liberarlos, para salvar el Digimundo, era la misma.

– Amarrillo; el orgulloso y poderoso líder de IRI además de ser también su creador – Se escuchó una voz penetrante que invadía toda la oscura habitación, pero que no provenía de ningún lugar – Levántate.

Tk obedeció, pero al hacerlo vio a Angemon enfrente de él. No supo precisar en que momento el digimon había aparecido o si estaba siendo controlado por el "líder", todo lo que podía asegurar era que ese era su compañero.

**_Somos un equipo_**

**_Uno, dos, tres_**

**_No nos rendimos_**

**_¡Cuatro, cinco, seis!_**

– Roja y Azula, – Continuó diciendo la voz – me trajeron a tu Patamon. Estos odiosos digimon que solo traen problemas y que deben ser exterminados lo mas pronto posible... – Dijo la voz con gran ira antes de calmarse –…decidí que en lugar de destruirlo lo mejor era usar mis poderes para dártelo de regalo. Será el único que sobrevivirá a lo que a partir de la salida del sol comenzaremos, ¿no te alegra?

– Sí – Respondió secamente Tk procurando que su rabia no se notara.

– Espero que no te moleste que lo haya digievolucionado, me pareció más útil.

– No veo problema en ello – Siguió diciendo Tk carente de emociones tanto su voz como su rostro – Será un gusto para mi ayudarlo a cambio de que el objetivo de IRI se vea cumplido. Es también mi forma de agradecerle por haber rescatado a mis verdaderos y únicos amigos del olvido al que los envié por culpa del Digimundo.

**_Lo repetiremos_**

**_Hasta desfallecer_**

**_Nuestra amistad_**

**_¡Invencible es!_**

– No tienes nada que agradecer – Dijo la voz que durante un segundo le pareció a Tk que había tomado una tonalidad femenina y extrañamente familiar – pero antes de dar inicio a esto lo mejor será que dejes a un lado tu existencia como simple humano y pases a ser el Amarillo que siempre debiste haber sido.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento Kamiya y aprovechando que sus padres estaban ausentes esa noche, el grupo de niños elegidos se reunió siendo informados por Kari y Matt de quienes eran sus verdaderos enemigos causando una fuerte impresión en todos ellos.

– ¿Tk y sus amigos imaginarios son nuestros oponentes? – Preguntó Cody en verdad incapaz de creerlo.

– Algo así – Dijo Kari – Todo parece indiciar que una fuerza de la oscuridad se esta aprovechando de él, o ellos, para cumplir con su objetivo. Pero lo que no logro entender es eso de la verdadera esencia de Amarrillo o el como ingresó a mi cuerpo y mucho menos como hizo que Palmon digievolucionará a nivel mega.

– Esto es muy confuso – Resumió Yolei toda su situación con esa frase.

– Pero también sé... – Siguió hablando Kari captando la atención de digimon y humanos –…que Mimí y Ken tienen mas información al respecto.

– Contactar a Mimí no será ningún problema, pero Ken esta completamente desaparecido – Dijo Izzy seriamente.

– Pero no tenemos más opción que intentarlo. Tenemos dos días como mucho antes de que las cosas se pongan verdaderamente feas.

Dijo Matt mirando a la ventana. Estaba preocupado por Tk e internamente pedía a las estrellas que Mimí o Ken supieran algo que les ayudara a acabar con ese ser oscuro que había colocado esas piedras en el Digimundo y que en el proceso no tuvieran que luchar contra su hermano porque no se creía capaz de hacerlo a pesar de saber las cosas que podían llegar a pasar. No lo había dicho, pero si los otros miembros de IRI tenían el poder que aparentaban eso quería decir que Amarrillo también obtendría sus poderes.

**_Nunca rendirnos_**

**_¡Nunca renunciar!_**

**_Nuestra meta_**

**_Vamos a alcanzar._**

**_Blanca sabiduría,_**

**_Roja pasión._**

**_Negro fuerza,_**

**_Verde visión._**

**_Azula perspicaz,_**

**_Amarillo nos guiara._**

**_Juntos IRI_**

**_¡Hasta el final!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Encuentros y revelaciones I**

El tiempo corría mientras que la desesperación aumentaba. Con el salir de sol llegó para los niños elegidos una terrible noticia en el de por si gris panorama que hacía pensar a más de uno que el fin del Digimundo se acercaba. Los miembros de IRI se habían separado en distintos sectores aniquilando todo rastro de vida en ellos dejando únicamente a las piedras con que habían logrado controlar a los digimon de las cuales salían unas raíces negras apoderándose de la desierta zona.

IRI se movía rápido y cada intento por detenerlos era ineficaz hasta el punto que los otros niños elegidos habían preferido aprovechar que la puerta estaba abierta para sacar la mayor cantidad de digimon que podían. Una vez hecho el cambio de dimensión estos recuperaban su naturaleza pacifica por lo cual solo les quedaba ocultarlos hasta que les consiguieran un lugar definitivo.

– Tenemos que hacer algo, rápido – Dijo Tai golpeando la mesa por la impotencia que sentía al ver a una cuarta parte del Digimundo completamente destruida mientras que ellos no podían hacer nada – Izzy, ¿aun no encuentras a Mimí y Ken?

– Me temo que no – Respondió el pelirrojo al borde de la desesperación – Ahora la comunicación con los otros niños elegidos se ha cortado de manera definitiva ya sea que les envié un correo o trate de llamarlos. Nuestro enemigo sabe que tratamos de organizarnos y de alguna manera las ha bloqueado.

– Este parece ser el fin – Comentó Yolei bastante desanimada al ver toda la situación – Llevamos horas tratando de detenerlos, pero es imposible. No tenemos la fuerza para enfrentar a cada uno de ellos y…

– No es necesario enfrentarnos a todos – Dijo Cody sorprendiendo a todos – Por lo que sabemos, IRI obedece a su líder Amarrillo que es Tk y que por lo dicho por Kari podría estar siendo controlado de alguna manera ¿no? – Ante eso todos asistieron con la cabeza comenzando a comprender lo que el más pequeño les decía – En ese caso solo debemos liberar a Tk para que él detenga a los otros miembros de IRI.

– Sin embargo es el único de ellos que no ha aparecido – Recordó Joe – Lo cual es un poco sospechoso además de que no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer. Digo, no sabemos donde esta Patamon y la probabilidad de que también este bajo el control del líder de todo esto es alta.

– Él podría saber quién está detrás de todo esto – Agregó Sora levándose la manos a la cintura para tratar de mantenerse calmada para luego agregar decidida – En ese caso el plan es simple. Encontrar a Tk y liberarlo para poder enfrentar a quien planeó todo esto mientras que el resto sigue trayendo a los digimon. Debemos ser conscientes de que nuestro plan podría fracasar, hay muchas cosas que desconocemos como eso de la esencia y por qué Kari es la "llave". En este caso es necesario actuar como si en verdad el Digimundo fuera a ser destruido.

– Cosa que no sucederá – Aseguró Davis al grupo negándose a aceptar que este era el final.

– Una cosa que me llama la atención es… – Dijo Yolei dirigiendo disimuladamente su mirada a Matt que permanecía un poco distante al grupo – todos los miembros de IRI tienen poderes de algún tipo y si hay alguien con la habilidad de hacerlos reales creo que si Tk creía que Amarrillo tenía un poder este podría ser real. Matt… – Se colocó enfrente del mencionado al darse cuenta de que este fingía no prestarle atención – ¿Sabes cuál es el poder de Amarrillo?

Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación en ese momento, la suposición de Yolei era correcta pero el rubio no quería hablar de ello. Todos ya estaban muy resignados a que era casi imposible ganar y lo que tenía para decir probablemente bajaría aun mas los ánimos de todos, sin embargo sabía que ese dato podría significar una gran diferencia a la hora de pelear y ante la persistente mirada de sus amigos dio un suspiro en señal de rendición para luego decir:

– No sé mucho al respecto. Solo que es el más grande de todo el grupo y que de cierta forma controla el destino de la vida.

– ¿Controlar el destino de la vida? – Repitió Kari – ¿Qué significa eso?

– No lo sé – dijo Matt acercándose al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos – como me burlaba de él cuando jugaba con ellos no me decía mucho al respecto y creo que ya va siendo hora de ir al Digimundo o no quedara nada que salvar.

Todos asintieron antes de repartirse en tres grupos: Izzy, Sora y Yolei tratarían de encontrar a Mimí y Ken; Matt, Joe y Tai seguirían trayendo digimon para llevarlos a un lugar seguro mientras que Davis, Kari y Cody buscarían a Tk.

Al tiempo que todo esto ocurría otra zona del Digimundo estaba a punto de ser eliminada por parte de Roja que con una gran y tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro lanzaba sus esferas verdes a los digimon para luego clavarles su espada. Su carcajada era el único sonido que se escuchaba a parte de los lamentos de los digimon, que aun sin tener voluntad propia, trataban de huir para salvar sus vidas.

– Es inútil – Gritó al ver a un Meramon tratando de detenerla – Ninguno está a mi nivel.

Con eso ultimo arrojó al digimon de fuego varios metros atrás pero cuando estaba a punto de acorralarlo una luz lo invadió comenzando a retrocederlos en sus etapas digievolutivas hasta convertirlo en un digihuevo de color oscuro y apariencia frágil que fue destruido sin piedad por una bala.

– Si quieres divertirte busca los tuyos, este era mío – Dijo Roja con fingido enojo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Al hacerlo quedó frente a frente con Tk el cual sostenía en su mano derecha la pistola que anteriormente ella le había dado sin embargo su apariencia física presentaba muchas más diferencias. Llevaban una chaqueta y un pantalón de color marrón, debajo de la chaqueta tenía una camiseta blanca y en su cinturón podían observarse una gran cantidad de balas de repuesto junto con otra arma del mismo tipo en el extremo izquierdo del cinturón. Sus manos llevaban guantes de cuero negro, su cabello estaba desarreglado, su mirada era distante y fría, su piel bastante pálida y sus ojos ahora tenían un aro gris rodeando su iris. A simple vista nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo porque incluso parecía varios años mayor de lo que en realidad era a la vez que su voz adquirió una tonalidad un poco ronca.

– Yo hago lo que quiera.

Fue toda la respuesta que le dio a Roja sin moverse de su posición recostada en un árbol que parecía más muerto que vivo. Sus ojos divisaron en ese momento un grupo de Botamon a los cuales sin ningún esfuerzo, solo levantando un poco su mano izquierda, convirtió nuevamente en digihuevos para luego destruirlos de cinco disparos.

En las escasas dos horas que tenía "trabajando" había logrado duplicar la cifra conjunta de digimon borrados por parte de los otros miembros de IRI. Su "líder" está muy orgulloso de su labor lo cual hacía que internamente se sintiera asqueado y su único consuelo era repetirse mentalmente que una vez que la mitad del Digimundo fuera "exterminado" su misterioso "líder" aparecería finalmente sobre este.

Las raíces que se extendían sobre las zonas muertas absorbían los restos de energía que encontraban y usaban posteriormente para crearle un cuerpo a su "líder", ese ser que creía era femenino, que actualmente no poseía un cuerpo propio por lo cual sería imposible de enfrentar.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tenía que ser él quien se encargada de los digimon porque no soportaba la idea de que Angemon o cualquier otro de sus amigos lo hiciera, todo en su nombre, y adicionalmente si él era quien lo hacía podría alertar a los niños elegidos para que estos aparecieran para llevarse a los digimon. Después de todo, solo necesitaban la tierra vacía para obtener la energía.

Sabía que todo el mundo lo veía como el villano, que se ganaría el odio de dos mundos y que lo más probable era que nunca más pudiera volver al Digimundo. Ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

– Vaya, vaya – La burlona voz de Roja sacó a Tk de sus pensamientos – Deberías venir a ver esto. Tenemos a tres niñitos jugando a ser héroes y sería divertido verlos llorar cuando pierdan a esas abominaciones que se atreven a llamar amigos. ¿Te unes?

– Por supuesto.

Respondió al tiempo que ponía su mente a trabajar a mil por hora para evitar la masacre que estaba por suceder. Ya tenía suficiente con tantas miles de muertes de las cuales en cierta forma era responsable y si le tocaba ser cómplice en otra más no sabría como reaccionaria.

…...

* * *

><p>Una fuerte explosión se escuchó seguida de un grito. Lillymon se encontraba luchando contra Azula ganando tiempo para que Mimí sacara a un grupo de Pokomon del lugar. Su cañón de flor era perfectamente esquivado por la otra hada que bostezando hacía burla de los inútiles ataques por detenerla.<p>

Cuando finalmente Mimí había logrado sacar a los digimon entendió que eso no le importaba a Azula, ella iba tras otra cosa y le aterraba la idea de saber que era.

– Como veo que ya terminaron de jugar es hora de ponerme seria – Decía la peliazul con su mano derecha debajo del mentón – Nuestro segundo gran líder me ha dicho que esa humana es una amenaza para nuestro objetivo y que debo eliminarla… ¡Lluvia de veneno para todos!

Después de dar ese grito comenzó a girar haciendo que de su cuerpo se desprendiera un polvo dorado que sin duda era el veneno del cual hablaba. Lillymon no lo pensó dos veces y cubrió con su cuerpo a Mimí mientras volaba para alejarse de ese lugar, pero después de haber recorrido un par de kilómetros el veneno comenzaba a hacerle efecto haciendo que cayera al suelo exhausta y regresara a ser Palmon.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Mimí tomando entre sus brazos a su semiconsciente digimon.

– Solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes.

El aleteo de las alas de Azula se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ya había comprobado que tratar de ocultarse de ella era inútil. Todo estaba en su contra en ese momento porque incluso si tratara de correr no podría hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido como para huir. Había fracasado en la misión que le habían dado. Este era su fin, el Digimundo estaba acabado.

"_¡No!" _Gritó en su mente movimiento la cabeza enérgicamente _"No puedo pensar de esta manera. Tengo que encontrar a Kari para decirle como puede ayudar a Tk y también a Ken que de seguro ya descifró la otra parte del mensaje, no puedo quedarme aquí y rendirme cuando tantas vidas dependen de mi… fui elegida por una razón, a mi me fue dada la responsabilidad del emblema de la pureza y si no he fallado antes no tengo porque pensar en hacerlo ahora"_

Su mirada se llenó de determinación aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando de miedo al ver enfrente suyo a Azula. No dejaría que las energías negativas que liberaban esas piedras la dominaran y tampoco renunciaría a los principios en los cuales firmemente creía.

– ¿Lista para morir? – Dijo Azula cínicamente.

– No – Susurró Mimí.

Azula se le quedó viendo fijamente antes de elevarse un poco más en el aire esquivando una gran llamarada y después dio un giro para hacer lo mismo con el ataque de Ikkakumon. Garurumon se acercó en ese momento a Mimí y Palmon para llevárselas en su espalda hasta el lugar donde estaban los tres humanos con los otros dos digimon.

– ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Joe al ver el mal estado de Palmon y la apariencia un poco desgastada de la ropa de la chica.

– Sí, no es nada grave – Respondió tratando de sonreír para luego dirigir su mirada a la batalla entre los tres digimon contra Azula – No será fácil ganarle, ella…

– Sé de lo que es capaz – La interrumpió Matt – es una de los miembros más peligrosos de IRI y por eso debemos alejarla aunque sea unos metros para que podamos correr y salir del Digimundo.

Por un momento los sonidos de la feroz batalla eran los únicos que se escuchaban y fue entonces que la chica decidió que era el momento de revelar lo que la esencia de Tk le había dicho. No era prudente que ella guardara la información y entre más de ellos lo supieran más probable era que esta llegara a su destino.

– Tengo algo importante que decirles pero primero tengo que saber cuánto es que saben de esta situación. – Dijo ganando la atención de los tres que rápidamente le contaron lo que sabían, la oportunidad de escapar no se veía al corto plazo – En ese caso creo que puedo decirles sin problemas el secreto que guardan las esencias o mejor conocidas por nosotros como los emblemas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Encuentros y revelaciones II**

– ¿Qué tienen que ver los emblemas en todo esto? – Preguntó Joe en verdad preocupado del giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

– Pues verán... – Mimí hizo una pausa no muy segura de como contarles algo que ni ella misma entendía completamente. Dio un sonoro suspiro tratando de organizar sus ideas mientras que los chicos esperaban en silencio su respuesta, silencio que solo fue interrumpido por largos minutos por los sonidos de la batalla que tras ellos se estaba efectuando.– el Digimundo es un lugar más complejo del que creemos. Este mundo no es solo digital como creemos sino que nació de la fuerza conjunta del poder del Mundo de los Sueños y el Mar de las Tinieblas.

– Creo que Genai mencionó algo como eso cuando derrotamos a Malomyostimon – Dijo Tai a lo que Mimí asintió con la cabeza – Sin embargo no está del todo claro de como sucedió exactamente.

– Pero de lo que si hay certeza es de que desde su creación el Digimundo ha estado regido por una cantidad indeterminada de esencias – Siguió Mimí con su relato ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros – Yo tampoco entiendo bien esto, pero estas esencias se encargan de mantener el orden en el Digimundo. La cantidad de estas esencias es tan grande que nunca alcanzaremos a conocerlas a todas. Otra cosa que sé es que estas esencias se encuentran en el Digimundo como espíritus errantes, en forma de aves, para poder cumplir con sus funciones a excepción de ocho.

– ¿Nuestros emblemas? – Trató de adivinar Matt – pero... ¿por qué?

– Eso no lo tengo claro, pero lo que si sé es que las esencias se agrupan de apares para el caso de que una de ellas no tenga su fuente de vida la otra pueda dársela temporalmente, sin embargo si esta se elimina por completo su fuerza se extinguirá por completo – Continuó explicando Mimí – En otras palabras, la fuente vital del ave, esencia o emblema de la pureza soy yo, si mi pureza deja de existir entonces ella...

– También dejara de hacerlo – Le interrumpió Matt y al ver como Mimí le daba la razón – Eso significa que Tk...

– Es imposible que él este aliado a este sujeto como ustedes deben pensar – Dijo Mimí con determinación – porque al sacrificar su propia esperanza no solo acaba con esta esencia sino que también con su propia alma, prácticamente moriría en vida y eso no es todo. De todas las ocho esencias ya nos ha quedado en claro el gran poder que tienen tanto la esperanza como la luz y eso se debe a la función que tienen en el Digimundo, aunque no sé nada más.

– Supongo que el poder que tiene Amarrillo es en realidad el de la esencia de la esperanza – Comentó Joe algo inseguro de sus palabras – pero... Matt dice que él ya lo "tenía" desde mucho antes que llegáramos al Digimundo. Aquí falta algo.

– Tenemos mucha y nada de información al mismo tiempo – Resumió Tai su situación seriamente – pero si quien esta detrás de todo esto está usando a Tk tenemos que encontrar la manera de encontrarlo y...

Tai no pudo seguir hablando porque una fuerte explosión lo había interrumpido. Azula había arrojado a Greymon al suelo con tanta fuerza que no solo había hecho temblar el suelo sino que también había logrado hacer que perdiera su digievolución. Ikkakumon y Garurumon se encontraban agotados por lo que no durarían mucho más en la batalla, Palmon aun no estaba en condiciones de pelear y Azula no mostraba signos de agotamiento alguno. Todo estaba en su contra.

...

* * *

><p>La que podría ser su batalla final estaba dando inicio, frente a ellos se encontraba Roja con su sable desenvainado lista para acertarles un certero golpe mientras que a pocos metros detrás Tk observaba todo sin mucho interés. Su mirada fría y aparentemente carente de emociones estremecía el corazón de Kari que frenéticamente pensaba en algo para hacerlo reaccionar. A su lado Davis y Cody se encontraban listos para hacer digievolucionar a sus digimon pero nuevamente las esferas verdes, o las piedras ya que no estaban seguros en ese punto de que era el causante, se lo impedían.<p>

– Demasiado fácil

Bostezó Roja acercándose para dar el primer golpe, los niños elegidos solo podían esquivar.

...

* * *

><p>Azula estaba a punto de acabar con los cuatro niños elegidos cuando el cielo gris comenzó a brillar. Rojo, azul y verde eran los nuevos colores que lo adornaban dejándola completamente perpleja antes de que esta luz descendiera abruptamente hacia el digivice de Mimí la cual lo había extendido al cielo.<p>

El movimiento que la chica pensaba hacer era arriesgado teniendo en cuenta su situación actual, pero no tenía otra opción. Ya había intentado huir e incluso pelear sin mucho éxito por lo que todo lo que le quedaba era usar el "regalo" que Amarrillo le había concedido, aprovechando que Palmon; al igual que los otros digimon; parecían haber recobrado gran parte de sus fuerzas debido a esa extraña energía.

El brillo de su digivice fue creciendo hasta volverse enceguecedor y una vez que se disolvió en lugar de la pequeña digimon planta se encontraba su reina, Rosemon.

– Aunque hayas digievolucionado no serás capaz de vencer a alguien como yo – Presumía Azula cruzándose de brazos – Mis sentidos son demasiados agudos como para sorprenderme.

– Y justo eso será ahora tu perdición – Dijo Rosemon causando que una leve expresión de sorpresa apareciera en el rostro de su oponente – ¡Cuna de Rosas!

En ese momento un gran jardín de rosas comenzó a crecer logrando adormecer un poco a todos los presentes y una vez que se dio cuenta de que Azula había bajado la guardia lo suficiente utilizó su Abrazo de Hiedra para atraparla con su enredadera. Era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarla, pero fue entonces que recordaron la conclusión a la que habían llegado con Mimí y la duda de si su oponente era también utilizada o peleaba por voluntad propia les impedía seguir atacando.

– Tiene los ojos grises en lugar de azules – Dijo Matt cuando finalmente pudo ver claramente el rostro de Azula.

– En ese caso está siendo controlada – Concluyó Tai – pero no podemos liberarla. Mimí, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Rosemon pueda tenerla capturada?

– No por mucho tiempo puedo asegurarte – Respondió seriamente la chica – la única condición que me dieron para hacer este digievolución fue que no lo hiciera con frecuencia porque era muy peligroso para Palmon. Debemos...

Una explosión la interrumpió. Del cielo una gran criatura oscura comenzó a bajar con una apariencia levemente femenina, se trataba seguramente de Gray por las pocas referencias que Mimí tenía y este ser no dudo en elevar uno de sus brazos huesudos para bajarlo haciendo que una fuerte onda de energía cayera justo en el lugar donde estaba Azula haciéndola polvo y logrando que todos los digimon perdieran sus dievoluciones.

– Ya me aburrí de ver. – Dijo Gray – y es hora de que empiece a actuar.

...

* * *

><p>Ken observaba atentamente la pared que se encontraba enfrente de él, en ella estaban prácticamente las respuestas a todos los misterios del Digimundo y le había tomando mucho trabajo el lograr descifrar su complicado lenguaje pero aun así sus palabras estaban fuera de su compresión.<p>

Había descubierto todo sobre Gray, la reencarnación de la oscuridad misma que había sido el mal que los niños elegidos de la época primitiva habían enfrentado y el cual había planeado apoderarse del poder de las piedras sagradas. No había muchos detalles sobre el cómo planeaba hacerlo pero Ken no tenía duda de que las piedras que habían caído del cielo y tenían al Digimundo en su actual estado tenían algo directamente que ver. Si la historia de Gray le resultaba impactante, la de las esencias no se quedaba atrás haciendo que su ceño se frunciera tratando de entender el plan detrás de todo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó Wormmon – pensé que ya habías descubierto como vencerla.

– Quien acudió a Mimí y a mí no fue la esencia de la esperanza, sino de la luz por ser ella quien podría concederle ese poder de digievolucionar – Comenzó a decir Ken – Eso no tiene nada de raro porque es la pareja de esa esencia pero si Gray quisiera eliminar a una esencia para debilitarnos no entiendo por qué eligió la de Tk. Sin la luz, por ejemplo, no podríamos digievolucionar o sin la amistad hacer la digievolucionar ADN. También detener a la pureza tendría sentido porque es la que se encarga de impedir que los seres de la oscuridad entren libremente y así podría seguir mencionarte cientos de posibles formas. La esperanza es la encargada de permitir que los digimon vuelvan a nacer y si bien es un buen lugar para atacar no creo que Gray sea de planes de este tipo.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire para continuar hablando mientras tocaba la parte de la pared que tenia la historia, o lo que se alcanzó a saber, de aquella batalla librada hace millones de años en el Digimundo.

– Además no dejo de pensar en el plan que ella tenía. No creo que lo haya abandonado y entre mas lo analizo creo que el asunto de las esencias es un daño colateral mas no lo que ella pretende.

Wormmon solo observaba la pared sintiendo que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de suceder y no tenía nada que ver con Gray. Sus preocupaciones eran las mismas de Ken que decidió que era el momento de buscar al resto. La gran batalla final estaba cerca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: Encuentros y revelaciones III**

La batalla estaba siendo dominada por completo por Roja y por esa razón una gran sorpresa invadió a los niños elegidos al verla detenerse. Tk observaba todo con un gesto de alivio al ver a Blanca acercarse con los movimientos elegantes que siempre la caracterizaban y su cetro en alto que desprendía un leve brillo. Poco a poco los ojos grises de Roja fueron recuperando su natural color rojizo, señal de que había despertado.

– Nuestra batalla es otra.

Dijo Blanca seriamente antes de alejarse del lugar antes de aumentar el brillo de su cetro logrando enceguecer a los presentes. Cuando el brillo había desaparecido tanto ella como Roja y Tk ya no se encontraban en ese lugar.

– ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasó aquí?

Preguntó Yolei sin lograr comprender lo que sucedía. En un segundo estaban librando una batalla que estaban a punto de perder y al siguiente aparecía otro de esos seres para llevarse a sus oponentes. Nada parecía tener sentido y fue entonces que escucharon una explosión.

…...

* * *

><p>La risa de Gray inundaba todo el lugar causando escalofríos a quienes la oían. El trío de digimon luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar sus ataques sin éxito alguno y cuando vieron acercarse a más miembros de IRI no sabían si sentirse aliviados o preocuparse. La forma como Gray había acabado con Azula les hacía pensar que quizás ellos decidan ayudarlos pero al mismo tiempo no podían negar que, al estar bajo su control, el motivo de su presencia no fuera otro que acabar con ellos.<p>

Las explosiones se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y pronto los digimon perdieron sus fuerzas por completo cayendo exhaustos al suelo. Gray estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque cuando Negro lo agarró del brazo firmemente quien tuvo que agitarlo insistentemente para ser capaz de liberarse de él pero eso había hecho que bajara momentáneamente su guardia siendo este descuido aprovechado por Verde quien lanzó una poderosa onda de energía directo a su pecho haciéndola caer al suelo.

Tai, Mimí, Matt y Joe se reunieron en ese momento con sus digimon para ver el estado en que se encontraban suspirando aliviados al ver como sus heridas no eran tan graves como aparentaban. Matt dirigió su mirada en ese momento al hechicero, Verde, y al gran lobo, Negro, que seguían luchando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Le agradaba un poco ver que sus ojos no eran grises por lo cual no se encontraban bajo el control de aquel ser.

– Nunca ganaras – Dijo serenamente Verde reuniendo energía para su próximo ataque – Fue ingenuo de tu parte tratar de controlarnos.

– Nunca estuvimos del todo bajo tu control – Continuó hablando Negro – Sabíamos desde el inicio cual era tu plan y mientras dejábamos que creyeras que nos tenías totalmente a tu disposición buscábamos la manera de vencerte.

– Así que me ayudaron a acabar con este lugar siendo consientes de ello – Dijo maliciosamente Gray – Eso no los hace mucho mejores que yo. Además, les prometí cumplir con su misión, lo que durante tantos años han buscado y que han tenido que dejar de lado al ver borrada su existencia por culpa de su creador. ¡Les devolví la vida! ¡Les di una segunda oportunidad! ¿Así es como me pagan?

Exclamó con su voz llena de furia antes de lanzar furiosos ataques con sus brazos a sus oponentes, todos bloqueados por una gran cantidad de ramas que formaron un escudo. Cuando los ramas se desintegraron debido al ataque y el humo producido por este se dispersó se pudo observar claramente a Azula en medio de sus compañeros.

– Nuestra misión estaba completa. – Agregó furiosamente Azula – Cuando nuestra existencia dejó de ser necesaria entonces habíamos cumplido con nuestro propósito.

Gray se encontraba completamente confundida por el cambio de los acontecimientos. En un momento estaba a punto de ganar y ahora descubría que desde un inicio era ella quien estaba en desventaja. La presencia de Azula era desconcertante, estaba segura de que la había destruido por completo y no a un clon o algo parecido.

Por su parte, los niños elegidos estaban igualmente o más confusos de lo que Gray estaba y después de intercambiar miradas decidieron que lo mejor sería una retirada estratégica. Mientras se alejaban lo más rápido y sigilosamente que podían escuchaban la batalla que continuaba detrás de ellos, Gray parecía respuesta de la sorpresa y comenzaba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas mostrando su superioridad contra IRI los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a decaer.

…...

* * *

><p>– Ken, mira eso.<p>

Al oír la voz de Wormmon, Ken dirigió su mirada al lugar que este señalaba sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a Angemon quien se dirigía al mismo lugar de donde acababa de salir.

– ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo por aquí?

– No lo sé Wormmon – Respondió Ken acercándose siguiendo sigilosamente al otro digimon para verlo golpear con su bastón de manera insistente una de las muchas marcas en la pared aunque no alcanzaba a reconocer de cual se trataba – No podemos quedarnos a averiguarlo, debemos irnos ahora a encontrar a los otros.

Asintiendo ante el plan de Ken, Wormmon se alistaba para digievolucionar cuando vio algo que lo distrajo momentáneamente. No muy lejos de donde estaban se encontraba Tk con dos miembros de IRI.

– Ellos no podrán contra Gray solos – Le dijo Tk de un momento a otro – Por lo que será mejor que vayas con ellos, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que venga por su verdadero objetivo.

– Su interés no son las esencias sino otra cosa que posees – Respondió Ken dejando en claro que no se iría de ese lugar tan fácilmente – Algo que tiene que ver con IRI y la batalla en que se derrotó por primera vez a Gray.

– Tienes razón en ello – Admitió Tk comenzando a caminar a donde estaba Angemon seguido de Roja – pero no es algo que les concierna.

– Los niños elegidos elegimos proteger el Digimundo y si siempre supiste…

– En eso te equivocas – Le interrumpió Tk – No siempre supe de los planes de Gray pero una vez que me enteré de ellos descubrí que es algo que solo yo puedo y debo lidiar. Esta batalla terminará dentro de poco y de tu insistencia en quedarte aquí podría significar que el número de víctimas sea mayor al planeado.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esta manera? – Dijo Ken algo molesto e incomodo por la actitud de Tk – Me parece que las victimas ya son demasiadas. ¡Solo observa a tu alrededor! El Digimundo está completamente destruido.

– Lo reparemos – Intervino Blanca colocándose enfrente de Ken – Nosotros causamos esto y vamos a arreglarlo. No tienes de que preocuparte por los digimon que fueron víctimas hasta el momento o lo desolador que se vea el paisaje. Verde y yo tomamos en cuenta esto cuando decidimos actuar bajo la voluntad de Gray. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

– Pero algo que no podemos controlar o cambiar será lo que les pase a sus amigos – Prosiguió hablando Roja – Al ser atacados directamente por Gray, la fuerza maestra no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo.

– ¿La fuerza maestra? – Preguntó Wormmon sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

– Gray vendrá por nosotros dentro de poco por ella – Dijo Tk seriamente – es todo lo que le interesa. La fuerza con la que fue construido el Digimundo y también que fue usada para crear a los miembros de IRI, creo que sabes algo al respecto.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Tk y Roja siguieron su camino para llegar hasta donde Angemon seguía golpeando la pared. Blanca observaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de Ken y Wormmon en espera de su decisión, no podía obligarlos a hacer algo que no querían pero estaba segura de que ellos tomarían la decisión correcta y se marcharían.

En ese momento un mensaje le llegó a Ken, se trataba de Mimí avisándole el repentino cambio en los acontecimientos aunque ninguno era sorpresa para él. Dirigiéndose a Wormmon decidió que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese lugar por lo que una vez que su digimon logró digievolucionar su fueron volando. Después de avanzar unos metros un fuerte resplandor llamó su atención detrás suyo viendo como una luz dorada comenzaba a filtrarse por la grieta que Angemon había creado como si se tratara de agua, luz que rodeaba a Tk como si este se tratara de un imán.

"_Esa debe ser la fuerza maestra"_ Pensó Ken volviendo su vista al frente _"La fuerza que tanto anhela gobernar Gray y por la cual luchó hace tanto. La misma que parece tener una relación con Tk y basándome en lo que dijo…. ¡Claro! Gray necesitaba a Tk para obtenerla, la esencia de la esperanza es la encargada del renacer a los digimon y al ser la fuerza maestra la encargada de la creación de estos no sería raro pensar que al controlar esa esencia pudiera apoderarse de ella. Debo informar al resto de esto y esperar que Tk sepa lo que está haciendo… debemos regresar lo más pronto posible"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: ¿Final?**

Gray se encontraba furiosa por la situación. Tantos años de cuidadosa planificación para apoderarse de la fuerza maestra solo para descubrir al último momento que un simple niño estaba arruinándolo todo. Agitando sus brazos de un lado a otro bloqueaba los ataques que los tres miembros de IRI le propinaban al tiempo que trataba de golpearlos, sentía como ellos se volvían cada vez más débiles y de movimientos erráticos mientras que ella solo estaba empezando a tomar la situación seriamente.

En medio de esa situación fue que lo sintió. Un súbito brote de energía que la hizo detener todos sus movimientos, momento que fue aprovechado por los miembros de IRI para atacarla logrando derribarla en el suelo. Pero eso no le importaba a Gray cuya ira había alcanzado niveles que no creía posibles, la fuerza maestra se encontraba libre.

Impulsada por su deseo de obtenerla y consciente de que entre más tiempo aquel niño estuviera usándola menos serian sus posibilidades de obtenerla, junto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza creando una esfera gigante de energía que arrojo a donde estaban sus oponentes. Ese ataque había levantado una gran cortina de polvo y sin prestarle atención si había ganado la batalla o no se dirigió a buscar lo que tanto quería.

Cuando el humo finalmente se dispersó Verde, Azula y Negro observaban con determinación la partida de Gray. Podían correr a continuar la batalla y estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando también fueron consientes de la liberación de la fuerza maestra.

– Ya no debemos pelear contra ella – Dijo serenamente Verde mirando a sus compañeros – Esta parte ya está cumplida y es hora de completar nuestro destino.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a emitir un leve brillo que poco a poco fue tomando más fuerza hasta cubrirlos por completo. Cuando la luz se dispersó ellos ya no estaban.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, y no muy lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraban reunidos la mayoría de los niños elegidos informándose de los resultados de sus respectivas batallas. Habían perdido, parecía que todos sus esfuerzos por detener a este nuevo enemigo eran inútiles y no estaban seguros de cómo enfrentar la situación. No pensaban rendirse, eso lo tenían seguro, pero tampoco podían seguir luchando sin saber a que se estaban enfrentando.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? – Preguntó Cody a Mimí cuando esta les repitió lo que le había dicho a los otros – ¿No hay nada más?

– Ken es el que posee más información al respecto o eso creo. – Respondió Mimí sin dejar de abrazar a Palmon – Al parecer sabe donde conseguir algo mas y le he enviado un mensaje, me dijo que esperemos en este lugar que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

– ¿Qué pasará mientras tanto con Gray? – Preguntó seriamente Davis – No podemos dejarla ir de esa manera. Ha perdido a sus aliados por lo que es buen momento para atacar.

– Aun así sigue siendo un oponente muy fuerte – Dijo Matt – Si vamos a volver a enfrentarla, en esta ocasión deberemos pelear todos juntos y con todas nuestras fuerzas. Para eso deberemos dejar descansar a nuestros digimon al menos un rato porque si no te has dado cuenta todo están agotados.

– Izzy, Sora y Yolei ya se encuentran en camino, no deberían de tardar – Agregó Kari.

De esa manera, por más que no quisieran quedarse sin hacer nada, esperaron a que los que faltaban regresaran. Mientras esperaban, cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, analizando la forma tan rápida como se habían desarrollado la situación y dándose cuenta de lo poco que habían logrado. Estaban dejando el destino del Digimundo casi a su suerte y el ver el paisaje gris solo aumentaba la impotencia que sentían.

Uno de sus compañeros había caído en las garras del enemigo y si bien todo parecía apuntar a que tenía un plan, sabían que no debió de ser del todo su agrado lo que tuvo que hacer. Desconocían el paradero de Tk y el saber que lo más probable era que Gray haya ido a enfrentarlo no ayudaba en nada.

Mirando su digivice, Matt trató de encontrar a Tk sin éxito. Tenía el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión no habría un final feliz. Sin saberlo, Kari pensaba de la misma manera.

…...

* * *

><p>La fuerza maestra era el motor de la vida, creadora de todo lo existente en esta y otras dimensiones. Esa era una forma de resumir lo que era. Había sido ella también la creadora de las esencias, usándolas para organizar las energías de los inestables Mundos de los Sueños y de las Tinieblas para recuperar su balance. Podía crear, pero también destruir. Se alimentaba de las almas, cuando algo moría era quien tomaba su energía para seguir existiendo, siempre había sido de esa manera con una única excepción: los digimon.<p>

Los digimon desde su perspectiva no morían, su existencia era constante y cada vez que volvían a nacer, a pesar de perder sus recuerdos, en su interior todavía seguían presentes los hechos de su vida pasada. No morían y no nacían, eran algo invariable en ese mundo por lo que no le servían a la fuerza maestra.

La esencia de la esperanza, responsable de esta situación, lo había hecho de esa manera. También había afectado en otros mundos, era su existencia lo que hacía cada vez más escasas las almas que se rendían ante los problemas, que la alimentaban. Por eso consideraba que su existencia un error que con el pasar del tiempo había debilitado a la fuerza maestra hasta convertirla en lo que actualmente era.

Ya no tenía el poder de crear y mucho menos el de destruir. Solo era energía que poco a poco perdía fuerza y si era utilizada se agotaría por completo. Por eso buscaba a la esperanza, la esencia que le había rodeado su fuerza pero también la única capaz de devolvérsela y Tk lo sabía.

Él ya había conocido a la fuerza maestra hace muchos años. Cuando solo era un niño pequeño que se había quedado una tarde solo en su casa y vio unos destellos de luz entrar a buscarlo, destellos que tomó uno a uno en sus manos y sin ser consciente de ellos dándole forma, vida, hasta hacer que IRI naciera.

Seres que no eran humanos, digimon u otra forma de vida conocida. Eran la nueva creación de la fuerza maestra, de una fuerza debilitada incapaz de mantener a una nueva especie existiendo y que por ende solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se extinguieran.

"_Pero no lo harían sin antes cumplir con su propósito"_

Pensó Tk observando la esfera de luz en sus manos. La fuerza maestra se había reunido a su alrededor antes de tomar aquella forma en una muda suplica por impedir su desaparición, lamentablemente nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria sus planes.

La decisión que había tomado era en ciertos aspectos egoísta, sin embargo no tenía más opciones. Dirigiendo su mirada a sus acompañantes vio como Blanca y Roja se habían convertido ahora en los destellos de luz que originalmente había usado para su creación. No tardaron en llegar los otros tres los cuales comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor.

– ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? – Preguntó seriamente Angemon colocándose enfrente de Tk – Estoy dispuesto a hacer este sacrificio pero quiero estar seguro de que también lo estas.

– No existe otro camino – Explicó solemnemente Tk – Gray se alimentó de parte de la fuerza maestra y por eso, por más que intentamos eliminarla, jamás lograremos hacerlo de otra manera. No te pienso obligar a hacer algo que no quieres…

– No me iré – Interrumpió Angemon – Me quedaré a tu lado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tk, pero esa no duró demasiado tiempo. Gray había llegado.

…...

* * *

><p>El tiempo parecía correr más lento, en el ambiente podía sentirse que el momento decisivo estaba a punto de llegar. Ken finalmente había logrado llegar con los otros niños elegidos dando una rápida explicación al tiempo que se dirigían a donde seguramente se llevaría a cabo la batalla final.<p>

Por su parte, Kari no podía dejar de sentir que el motivo por el cual fue contactada estaba a punto de suceder. No había vuelto a escuchar aquella voz, pero sentía que de alguna manera le estaba pidiendo que detuviera a Tk, que le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo era un error.

"_La llave a su corazón, ¿A qué se referirá con eso?"_

Pensaba tratando de unir todas las piezas juntas. La fuerza maestra, las esencias y la forma como todo se relacionaba, si lograba pensar en ello detenidamente lograría entender cuál era su función.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión. Levantando su vista vio como frente a ella, en el lugar al cual Ken los llevaba, seis diferentes columnas se levantaban donde cada columna tenía un color distinto.

"S_on los colores de IRI"_ Pensó al ver como lentamente se levantaba una séptima de color amarillo formando junto a las otras lo que parecía ser un circulo _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Tk?"_

…...

* * *

><p>Al verse rodeada de la manera como estaba Gray no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha. Las columnas de colores no eran otra cosa que los restos de las "amenazas" a su plan, a excepción de la de color amarrillo que no era otra cosa que la fuerza maestra.<p>

– ¿Te estás rindiendo? – Dijo bastante segura de sus palabras.

– No – Fue la respuesta seca de Tk – Estoy dispuesto a hacer el máximo sacrificio con tal de borrar tu existencia. La fuerza maestra no puede ser destruida al igual que tú, pero eso no significa que no pueda borrarlas.

– Eso es una contradicción.

Fue todo lo que dijo Gray antes de ver como las columnas de luz comenzaron a temblar antes de unirse todas en un punto sobre su cabeza. Tk observaba todo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro para luego dirigir su mirada a Angemon, esta sería la última vez que se verían por más injusto que pareciera.

El digimon elevó en lo alto su cetro atrayendo con ello las columnas de energía antes de absórbelas en él. Cegada por su codicia, Gray se abalanzó a Angemon para tratar de obtener lo que durante tantos años había esperado solo para que este le arrojara en el centro de su pecho el cetro, el cual comenzó a liberar la energía que había acumulado borrando lentamente la existencia de Gray.

Mientras esto sucedía Angemon volvió a convertirse en Patamon dejándose caer en el suelo completamente agotado. Gray pronto dejaría de ser una amenaza y solo faltaba una última cosa para lograrlo. Tomando firmemente entre sus manos su digivice, Tk se acercó a la figura inestable antes de extender sus manos para que este absorbiera a Gray, IRI, la esencia de la esperanza y la fuerza maestra.

El digivice lentamente comenzaba a quebrarse debido a la gran cantidad de poder que estaba siendo obligado a tomar. Una vez terminó con esa parte, Tk dejó caer su digivice al suelo el cual parecía a punto de romperse para pisarlo justo en el momento en el cual llegaron el resto de los niños elegidos.

Una enorme energía se vio liberada súbitamente haciendo que lo poco que quedaba en el Digimundo comenzara a desmoronarse. Los digimon al entrar en contacto con ella volvían su forma de digihuevos y uno a uno los digivice de los niños elegidos fueron brillando para devolverlos al mundo real con sus respectivos compañeros, únicos que no se vieron afectados por esa transformación. Al final, quedaron Kari y Tk a solas flotando entre la nada.

– Una esencia depende de la otra para existir, se cuidan mutuamente y dan fuerza cuando lo necesitan **–** Dijo Tk mirando en la dirección contraria a la que estaba Kari rompiendo el silencio – pero en esta ocasión no puede ser de esa manera por mucho que la luz intentó conmoverte al hacerse pasar por la de la esperanza e inventarse esa historia llena de verdades a medias.

Un nuevo silencio se formo dejándole a Kari tiempo para entender lo que le decían. La esencia de la luz debió de mentirle al hacerse pasar por la de la esperanza y, sabiendo que Ken encontraría información al respecto, la única verdad debió de haber sido las consecuencias de la desaparición de una esencia. Una vez que la idea le pareció lógica Tk continuó hablando como si hubiera adivinado que era el momento justo para continuar.

– Gray es igual que Apocalymon, nació por así decirlo de la necesidad de la fuerza maestra por sobrevivir ya que la esencia de la esperanza la estaba matando. Energías oscuras se apoderaron de Gray haciendo que olvidara su objetivo y simplemente quisiera apoderarse del poder que le dio la vida. Es necesario hacer ciertos cambios para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó Kari insegura de lo que estaba pasando, el presentimiento que había tenido desde hace rato en lugar de desaparecer había aumentado al ver la situación en que se encontraban – ¿Me dirás que está pasando?

– La esencia de la esperanza y la fuerza maestra siempre han sido enemigas por así decirlo, pero ambas son necesarias para que exista la vida en el Digimundo. Simplemente sacrifiqué a IRI para poder fusionarlas y de esa manera la fuerza maestra también se beneficie de cuando los digimon renazcan en lugar de perder su fuerza. El Digimundo en este momento simplemente esta siendo reconstruido, eliminando todo el daño que Gray había causado con esas piedras.

– Hay algo más, ¿verdad? – Al no obtener respuesta inmediata Kari se acercó a Tk para tratar de colocar su mano en su hombro, pero él simplemente la esquivó – Me pidieron que no dejara que la esencia de la esperanza muriera y algo me dice que he fallado con mi misión.

– Te equivocas – Se apresuró a decir Tk – Tu misión apenas comenzará. La fuerza maestra como te dije se ha ido debilitando con el tiempo y para poder reconstruir el Digimundo quizás no tuviera la energía suficiente, aun con la esencia de la esperanza e IRI a su lado.

Tk hizo una pausa en ese momento para poder ver cara a cara a Kari, sabía que para ella y el resto de sus amigos puede que no fuera fácil aceptar lo que iba a suceder. Ellos tendrían que pagar por su decisión egoísta, por su deseo de que de alguna manera él pudiera seguir a pesar de lo sucedido.

– Destruí mi digivice para ayudarlas.

– Entonces ya no podrás venir al Digimundo – Dijo Kari sabiendo que ese no debía ser el mayor problema – ¿Es todo?

– Ya no podré venir al Digimundo, Patamon se olvidará de mí cuando y yo me olvidaré de todo, incluyéndote a ti y al resto de nuestros amigos – La respuesta de Tk dejó impactada a Kari la cual quería decir algo pero la mano de Tk sobre su mejilla se lo impidió – No recordaré nada y eso lo sabía la esencia de la luz, ella de seguro quería pedirte que me hicieras recordar porque creía que en el fondo de mi mente quizás esos recuerdos permanezcan guardados… y me gustaría que tuviera razón.

– Yo….

Kari quería decir algo mas, sentía que debía hacerlo pero antes de que sus palabras lograran salir de su boca vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. Dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba Tk se dio cuenta de que él ya había regresado y pocos segundos después ella también regresó. Estaba decidida a hacerlo recuperar sus recuerdos porque ella era la llave para impedir que se perdiera.

Ella lo rescataría, lo haría volver del destino que su intento de salvar al Digimundo lo había conducido.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia terminada el 21 de Julio del 2012 y terminada de editar el 9 de Febrero del 2015. <strong>_

_**La secuela de esta historia es "Vuelve" **_


End file.
